From Hell & Heaven
by Tall-tale Signs of Insanity
Summary: She is Otto Delaney's daughter, Luann's kid. She is pretty much Jax's sister and Tara's best friend. And she is the most psychotic woman anyone from SAMCRO has ever met, and Happy is just perfect for her. Louella "Cages" Delaney is Otto's only child and she is proof that there isn't just one psycho within the Sons of Anarchy. HappyXOC. Slightly AU. Alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this isn't my first story, it is on this account but not my first one. Any Whore..**

 **Welcome to** _ **From Hell & Heaven. **_

**This story is rated MA for a lot of reasons, there is going to be graphic sex, graphic violence.. lot's of graphic-ness. So... (17+ pls) This story will also be slightly AU because some shit from SOA pissed me off and I wanted change some outcomes, don't like it, don't read it.**

 **I don't know how often I will be able to post, but I am trying to get through every season (hopefully). I am a very busy person so I will probably post every other week, maybe sooner if I get enough free time, sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Son's of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does, sadly.**

Here we go:

Chapter 1

At least there was innocence. _Is_ innocence. Innocence is one of the things that keeps the earth together, that keeps it whole. What is there without innocence? There is cataphstrophy, chaos. Anarchy.

That is just where this story starts, with anarchy. A certain type of anarchy. The best type, some would claim, while others would say the worst type. The type that kills everything through it's journey of creation. I knew a man many years ago who told me why he loved the idea of anarchy; his idea of anarchy. This view of anarchy was what he based everything on, what he based his entire life on. It was when this idea of anarchy died, that he did. With it ending, he did.

John told me his story and it was how mine was written. It was his idea of change, his beautiful thought, that began a new start of my own desire for the need of change. He told me of the time he hiked the borders of Nevada and came across Emma Goldman's words written on a wall, written in red. The words spoke to him, they claimed him and sprouted his ideas into something more:

 _"Anarachism stands for the liberation of the human mind from the deminion of religion. The liberation of the body from the deminion of property. Liberation from the shackles and the restraint of government. Stands for social order from the free grouping of individuals."_

It was this anarchy that he dreamed of. He spoke the words written as though they were ripped out of his head. With this idea, my life was completely changed, and because of those words, it was how his life ended.

My father always said that where one beautiful mind ends, another must be begin.

 _The Bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war! Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks down to the floor!_

Bodies move on the dark marbled floor, as she gazes through the crowd, her irritation growing even more so than usual on a night like this. Different colored lights flash through the large crowd, not blinding, but distracting

 _Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at? Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at? Freaks at. Freaks at. Freaks at. Freaks at. Tells me where the freaks at._

Her eyes catch dark ones and she tilts her head, her gaze lingering on his, before traveling slowing down his chest. A sigh of annoyance passes through her lips at the familiar leather covering his shoulders and chest. Her gaze drops back to the task at hand, cleaning up the bar. She quickly takes a shot of tequila before throwing her name tag at the man beside her behind the bar. The sleek bar quickly goes underneath her as she hops over it. The music shakes her body as she quickly walks towards the man.

"Whadd'ya want, Juicey Boy?" She yells, trying not to attack the people shoving her. Her anger is already gettting the best of her and she is about .06 seconds away from closing lining the next person that shoves her.

"You're ma. She needs you, Cages." Cages rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. She loves her mother to death, she really does. But if there is one thing that bothers her most in this world, it's her how much of a blonde her dear mother is.

"Cara Cara?" She yells, running a hand through her red hair. Her teeth grit together painfully, trying to contain the beast within her as another person shoves her.

Juice's dark eyes widen as he notices the look in her eye. "Louella! Wait-" His words are cut off as she turns towards the poor soul that shoved her. He cringes, already knowing the outcome of this situation. Louella is known for her anger, and it's that anger that her mother currently needs. That anger that is about to be released.

 _Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at._

It only takes twenty seconds.

The red head quickly cracks her neck before grabbing the hair of the man that shoved her. Juice winces, glad his mohawk isn't long enough to be pulled. The larger man jumps at the intrusion and yells words at her. Words Juice is glad he can't understand. Normally he would be in charge of defending her, but she _definitely_ does not need help defending herself.

Louella quickly grabs the collar of the man's shirt and smashes her head against his so hard that Juice's eyes widen as the large man drops to the ground like a sack of potatos. _Holy fucking shit._

The young woman turns back towards Juice, her pretty face bleeding a little and her blue eyes looking dazed. "Let's go!" The Puerto Rican shakes his head and quickly walks out of the club, making sure no faces are following after them.

"Feel better now, Cages?" He asks sofly, not knowing the outcome of demanding things from her.

She grins at him so hard, it's dizzying. For the both of them. "Much. Thanks, babe. Needed that." He rolls his eyes at the term of endearment, and quickly hands her a helmet.

"You know the routine." He states as he puts his on and throws a leg over his bike.

Cages chuckles darkly and repeats his motions. She wraps her arms around him and leans her mouth towards his ear. "I've know it since before you did, Juicey boy." He swallows and nods.

Luann paces her way around her studio, naked women and men gallavanting around her. She ignores them. She needs Louella. It's been two weeks, and she is starting to worry. Otto hasn't heard from her and neither has Luann. That is just the way their daughter is though. She doesn't talk for weeks before throwing herself in full throtle. Then disappears again for a while. Not this time. She is either staying, or she is out for good.. _After_ she does her mother this quick favor. Everyone knows that her daughter's anger didn't come from her, it came from her dad. The man in prison.

The familiar rumble of a bike causes a brief smile to pass the woman's lips before she is rushing towards the door in her platform heels.

Louella sneers and rolls her eyes in disgust at the building before them. _Fucking porn. The bane of my existence._ She sighs, running a hand through her hair again. "Thanks for the ride, Juice." She hops of his bike and hands him his helmet, not caring about goodbyes. She knows she'll see _that_ shithead again.

Juice rolls his eyes and quickly rides away, not really giving a shit about what happens between Luann and her bipolar daughter.

"Louella!" She winces at the sound of her mom's voice. Her already aching head aches more at the clack of her mother's outrageous choice of shoes.

"Ay, ma! What's up?" Cages grins at her mom and Luann's eyes almost come out of socket at the sight of her daughters face.

"What the hell happened?" She demands, grabbing her daughter's hand and dragging her inside.

Louella represses the urge to throw up at the all the naked people around her. Painful, angry memories cause her to sway and she has to sit down on one of the many couches placed around the set. "Asshole shoved me, I knocked him out." She shrugs, trying to tune out the sound of fake moans and grunts passing through the air around them.

Luann rolls her eyes. "With your face?"

Cages grins a beautiful smile at her mom, her eyes already starting to get that concussed looking haze. "You bet. Just like pops taught me." Luann shoves down the urge to call her stupid husband to reprimand him for the way he taught their baby girl to be so violent.

"Dammit, Louella Mae! I told you to try and stop fighting!" Luann hisses at her daughter and the red head rolls her blue eyes.

"And I have been! This is the first one in three days!" Her mom glares at her and Cages shifts uncomfortably. "What'd you need?"

Luann rolls her eyes at her daughter's bluntness. _God damn you, Otto._ "One of the girls' coke guys is-" Cages tries to not scoff.

"No. I'm not helping you if it involves porn. Fuck that! You know how much I hate this shit, ma!" Luann's eyes soften.

"But it's Lyla, baby." Louella groans, the sound creating further pain on her head.

"What do I have to do?" Luann smirks at her girl before quickly going back into business mode. Louella has a special place in her heart for the blonde porn star. Only Lyla, the rest she hates, with some good reason. Lyla and Louella just get along. The whole single mother thing and all.

"Get him to stop selling to her. She stopped doing that shit, and he keeps bugging her. Threatening her." Louella throws her head back and swears.

"Fucking perfect." _That's why I don't do drugs. God damn porn stars._ "Where he at?" Cages asks her mom and she grins at her, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Thanks babe. Be right back." Cages almost protests as her mother rushes off, but just decides to stay put. _Why am I here, again? Oh, right. Lyla's a dipshit._

"Look who showed up to do mom's bidding!" Louella smiles sweetly and pulls out her .38 from the back of her pants.

"Not in the mood, I'ma bitch. So best be moving before Imma blow a cap in your loose ass." Ima grins at her and Cages sneers at her. There has never been something so easy to Cages as hating this girl has been. Right off the bat, she hated Ima. Louella points the gun at her and Ima rolls her eyes.

"Like you would actually-" The bitch blonde gets cut off by the sound of a gun shot. She screams, noticing a small hole right next to her left foot.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself." She sneers, feeling her beast starting to reer its ugly head inside of her. Ima shakes as she runs and Louella feels a swell of pride fill her chest.

"God dammit Louella Mae!" It deflates just as quickly.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ bother any of those girls again, I will fuck you up more than that fucking blow can!" Cages shoots his other foot and the Asian man screams.

"Okay, I won't. I promise!" He yells, tears streaming down his face. The red head rolls her eyes and quickly hits him in the temple with the butt of her gun. He topples to the ground and she just scoffs.

"What a dipshit." She sighs, her head throbbing. Her blue eyes start to glaze over more as the pain increases and she swears loudly.

"Did you tell him?" Her mom answers and Cages rolls her eyes.

"I shot him in both feet. I think Ly will be fine. Is that all, ma? My head is fucking killing me." Luann rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs. _This is why I need her to stop fighting._

"No, actually. Can you take the money over to Teller-Morrow? I told Gem I would give her some." Cages sighs. _The things I do for my mother._

"Yeah, I can do that. I have the car by the way. No way I'm walking this late and this dizzy." Luann's brows furrow in concern.

"Babe, why don't you just wait 'til tomorrow? You should rest." Cages winces, blinking quickly. She glances at the unconscious man and tries not to roll her eyes, knowing that it'll hurt like hell. She quickly grabs every stack of cash she can fit in her bag, and pockets.

"I think I'll live ma. Not my first concussion." She mumbles and grabs three more in her hands. "I'll drop these off and call you after, kay?"

"Kay. Love you, babe." Luann mutters, worried.

"Love you too." This time she has to roll her eyes and curses out loud when she does so.

Music blasts through the speakers at Teller-Morrow, and Cages winces. _Fucking perfect. Just what my fucked up head needs. More noise._ Cages parks on the side of the road, not wanting to even attempt to drive through the nonsense happening right now. She stuffs the money that can't fit in her pockets or bag in the waist band of her black skinnys. Cages makes sure she has the keys, her purse, her .38, and relaxation as she walks to the lot.

Her body buzzs with amusement as she watches the members of the beloved club party. Yes, it certainly has been a while since the last time she was here.

Juice looks up with a grin on his face from the croweater underneath him. That smile quickly disappears as he notices Cages enter the lot. _Oh shit._ He nudges Chibs and the older Scot glares at him. "Wha?!" Juice nods and Chibs rolls his eyes, looking towards the entrance to Teller-Morrow.

His dark eyes widen very quickly. "Shite."

Cages takes a deep breath walks towards the entrance of the garage office, her head throbbing. She blinks quickly, but notices that it hurts to do so. _Shit, not long now before I'm out like a light._ Her feet abruptly stop moving as a migraine causes her eyelids to close.

"Is she alrighte?" Chibs asks, watching the pretty young red head with concern.

Juice swallows. "She knocked some guy earlier for shoving her." He states with a shrug.

Chibs raises a brow. "So?" He drawls, not surprised at the violent act.

"She used her face." His eyes widen and he gapes at the little woman standing in the lot with her eyes closed.

"Shite." He stands up, tossing the croweater on him, aside.

Cages bites her tongue and grits her teeth against the pain and stalks over to the office. She pounds on the door as hard as she can. "Gemma! I have something for you!" She waits a second, holding her head and winces. "Gem! You in there?!" She pounds on the door with her fist again, before trying the door.

Chibs jogs to her and lightly touches a hand to her shoulder. Cages jumps at the contact, quickly drawing her gun and pointing it, she succeeds in not wincing at the movement. Chibs puts his hands up in surrender and she rolls her eyes, shuddering a breath.

"What the fuck, Chibs? You know not to sneak up on me." She tells, and smiles softly at him, putting her precious back in her pants.

"Sorry, lovey. Didn't mean to offend." He smiles back at her, noticing some guys staring at them. "Wha are you doin' 'ere, lass?" He asks softly, knowing her head must be pounding.

"Ma wanted me to give Gem something. She here?" She winces and puts the bag higher on her shoulder.

"She left an hour ago." He tells and she swears, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course she did. Thanks, Chibby. Clay around?" Cages asks and he nods to the clubhouse.

"Why don't ya follow me, lovey?" She nods and follows after the Scot.

Cages tries not to throw up at the pounding coming from the back of her skull. _Come on, Cages, this isn't your first concussion, get over it._ The music becomes louder, and even through the pain, Cages has to smile. It _definitely_ has been too long. Parties like this was what she lived for. Rounds in the ring. Shots with the boys, fucking with other charter's members. Oh, the good old days. Or, what was commonly known as a couple of months ago.

The familiarity of it all is kind of bittersweet for Cages. This is the life she grew up in. The life she loves, but doesn't see all that much any more.

That was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, well here's the next one. With an actual interaction between our favorite psychos... So...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, it belongs to Kurt Sutter. I only own Louella Delaney and Zacharias.**

Chapter 2

It had been a total of four months since the last time Jackson Teller had last laid eyes on the red head in walking into his beloved clubhouse. Cages hasn't really talked to the club in a couple weeks, and whenever she did communicate with the club, he had not been the one she talked to. It was kind of nice. Seeing her. No matter how much of a psycho she is, she _is_ family. And she can hold down her own, which Jax always respected. Cages was literally one of the guys. She can shoot like one. Fight like one. Drink like one. Act like one.

"Cages!" He yells and she turns to him, a wide smile transforming her usually stotic face to something really pretty.

Jax, along with every man that has ever seen her, knows that Louella Delaney is a looker. Start with her red hair, all natural and yet a perfect mixture of strawberry blonde and copper. Longer than Tara's or Gemma's ever had been, and ridiculously messy. He hasn't ever seen her even brush that damn hair. Move on to her pale face. No freckles whatsoever, even with the red hair, and skin paler than Sac's on a cold day. Looks really soft, but is covered in tattoos. That's another thing he really admires about Cages, her tats. She has them everywhere. Not too many, but a hell of a lot more than he has.

It's her eyes that stand out; bluer than his Gemma likes to say. A pretty blue with a grey stripe in each. Then her full, smirking mouth. Light pink and pouty while either smirking or snarling. He has been on both sides. Jax doesn't like to think of her body because of how much of a little sister she is to him. But she does have a very nice one. Cages is taller than Tara and Wendy, but she has curves between the two. Perky yet flat with lovely hips mixed in.

But what really gets to people, is her anger. Jax has some of that in common with her. When pissed, she will fuck people up. He is the same. His fuse is just longer than hers. She is more like Hap that way, not afraid to kill someone pissing her off, or messing with someone she is loyal to.

Jax is brought out of his thoughts at the sounds of his fellow brothers acknowledging the female walking with their Scottish brother. "Aye! Cagey!" He grins at her and jogs to her, ignoring the sweetbutt he was once preoccupied with.

"Jax. Hey. Where's Clay?" He notices her glazed eyes and bleeding head, also starting to swell.

He scowls. "You OK?" She glares at him, and he smirks at her. "Haven't seen you in months darlin. Curious is all." Cages rolls her eyes at him.

"Couldn't be better. Where's Clay?" Cages demands with irritation.

"Dorms." He answers with a nod in that direction and before he can say anything else, she's off towards the bedrooms.

Louella tries not to throw up as bile rises in her throat and trudges forward. _Why did this have to happen tonight?_ Passing by a few doors, her eyes start to spin and she groans. "Dammit, ma." Cages mutters and holds her head, willing the spinning to back the fuck off.

She almost jumps as a door next to her opens. Almost. Gritting her teeth, she also almost points her .38 glock at the dark eyes smirking at her. Happy stares at her, dragging his dark eyes up and down her form before his almost black eyes meet hers. She glares at him, not wanting another person worrying about her, before walking forward. "I'm good, Chibs." The Scot stares at her, and rolls his brown eyes. "Serious Chibs. Back the fuck off." She barks at him, her anger rising and he puts his hands up in surrender and does as he's told. Cages sighs deeply and walks down the hall, stopping at closed door.

She knows that he wouldn't have a croweater of sweetbutt in there, so she just opens the door. Her mom being a porn star and all, Louella wasn't really raised on privacy. The white haired man stares at her, a mocking smile on his face. "Well, come right in."

"Sorry, prez." A ridiculously rough voice behind apologises and she grits her teeth.

"Thank you for escorting me, Lowman." She mutters, before reaching in her pants.

Clay raises his brows and she smirks at him, throwing down wads of cash onto the bed. His eyes widen. She walks forward and sets her bag down on the bed. Putting the money on the bed from her pockets and bag, she only keeps two. One for her and one for just in case something happens and it's needed. "Enjoy the cash, boys." She pats Happy's shoulder and inwardly shivers. _God dammit, Lou. Knock it off. It's Hap for God's sake._

"Now where would you get all this from?" Clay's smile is back and she glares at him, not wanting to spend another thrity seconds in this damn clubhouse.

"Girl's got her secrets." She nods at the MC President before making her out of the loud club house.

Cages sighs, embracing the silence as she rests her forehead against the steering wheel. _Just a couple more minutes and I'll feel better._ She sighs one last painful sigh before putting the key in the ignition.

Louella sighs and puts her glock on the tall table next to her front door. She cracks her neck and places her mom's keys there as well along with her purse and sunglasses. Cages takes out the two large wads of money from her bag and quietly walks into her kitchen.

She winces as a grin covers her face at the sound of feet softly clacking against the floor. _I really need to trim his claws._ Her large pitbull, Tiny, comes strutting in and wags his stumped tail at the sight of his owner. "Hey, Tine." He smiles at her and quickly rushes to her.

Cages kneels down and pets the blue and white muscular animal with a grin. She's had Tiny since he was a puppy three years ago. He is one of her most precious belongings. "I know you're probably hungry bud. Just gimme a sec to take some pills and get some ice."

Louella sets the wads of cash down on the counter and quickly reaches into the drawer below her sink. She smiles wistfully at the bottle of meds and quickly pops three of the pills into her mouth. Cages dry swallows them and sighs in relief. Her blue eyes find the clock on the stove and she sighs. _11:45. He's probably in bed already. Ritta definitely is doin' something right._ She grabs the wads of cash and slowly makes her way into her bedroom after quickly putting some chow into Tiny's bowl. There is a small light coming from her bedroom. Cages smiles softly and trudges her way forward. The site of a small body laying in her bed causes her headache to relieve just the smallest amount.

There is only one person other than her father that has the ability to calm her down when she feels her beast wanting blood. And that's her son. Her baby. Her life. Zacharias Ethan Delaney. The only love of her life. Her son was born four years ago when Louella was only twenty-one and much more impulsive than she is now.

Cages doesn't like thinking about the way it happened, but it did. Zac's father is dead, thank god, and she doesn't need to dwell about it. The only thing that her son has that comes from his father is his darker hair. It's still red, but it's darker. People can definitely tell that Zac is Cages' son. He has her blue eyes and her temper. He can be calm, but his fuse is short, just like hers. He is protective of his mother and loves her unconditionally. He is smart too, and he has his grandmother and grandaddy wrapped around his finger. Otto loves his grandson and so does Luann, they didn't have anymore children to have grandchildren, so they spoil Zac.

Cages kicks off her shoes and socks and rips off her bra from underneath her black tank top. She makes her way over to the safe standing in her walk-in closet and quickly types in her son's birthday. The black safe beeps and opens, revealing a pile of more large stacks of money, three guns, and her important information along with Zac's. Cages places the money in the safe and closes it with a small beep and click.

She turn off the television and takes off her jeans. Zac mumbles in his sleep and she grins at the sight. He always sleeps in her bed when she works late. Which is like three days a week.

Louella looks down at her son and runs a hand through her messy, tangled hair. His hair is dark red and curly, some getting in his beautiful face. His skin is darker than hers and she is slightly jealous of that. Her son can tan better than her. His brown lashes lay on his cheeks and his little mouth is open as he snores quietly. Zac is tall for a four year old, and his vocabulary is very good and advanced for his age.

Cages kisses his temple and strokes a curl back. Zac shifts in his sleep and mumbles before falling back asleep. She smiles and pulls back the covers. Her son immediately curls into her underneath the covers and Louella kisses his face again. "I love you momma." He whispers and she blinks away tears. Today was a hard day, and coming home, into her sons arms, holding him, always makes her feel better.

"I love you too, baby." She breathes in his scent and allows Tiny to jump on the bed before falling asleep.

Cages groans, her head pounding but feeling better. "ZAC! Answer to phone!" She yells, ignoring the evil sensation that it gives her.

She blows hair out of her face, knowing that she looks simply outrageous. At the sound of running footsteps she grins and face plants into her pillow. Zac was always an early riser, quite the opposite of his mother. He can handle himself in the mornings, she has no dilemas about that, it's just at night and for the whole day that she worries.

"Mom! It's gramma! She's mad you didn't call last night!" Louella groans again into her soft pillow and throws herself out of bed. Not caring about pants, she growls and stalks into the living room.

Zac smirks at her and hands her the phone. "Ah! Get over here, Zacharias!" She bends down and he rolls his eyes and stalks back. "Kiss, now." He giggles, and kisses her mouth. "Okay, go play." He giggles and runs off. She grins before sighing and putting the phone to her ear.

"Sorry. I forgot." She mumbles into the phone and her mother groans. Cages pulls the phone away, the sound causing her to wince.

"Dammit, Lou. I knew this was gonna happen. You need to go to the hospital." Her mother scolds and she sighs.

"Mom-"

"I don't give a shit how tough you are. You are going to a hospital and I will drive you. Get some clothes on. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She hangs up before Cages can respond and she sighs.

"Zac! Get in here and lock the back door! Gramma's taking us to the hospital!" She rushes to her room, listening for her son's footsteps. She smiles as he runs back inside and slides the glass back door closed, and locks it with a click. Cages shuts her bedroom door and quickly gets in the shower.

The hot water makes her feel more relaxed and clean. The pounding in her head ceases a little and she smiles. After having cleaning herself, she quickly puts on a matching blue bra and panty set before sliding on some black torn nylons, black ripped short shorts, a long sleeved, tight, white shirt comes on last, with a white tank underneath it. She slides on her black hightop Converse and brushes her hair.

Cages looks in the mirror of her bathroom and bites her lip. Her hair is darkened from the water and is tangled beyond belief while her eyes glazed over, looking very concussed, and her head is slightly cut and swollen. _Damn. Really need to cut back out knocking people out with my face._ She winces as she touches the cut and sighs.

Louella closes her bedroom door behind her and walks into the living room to see her mother talking to her son about her. "Why does she have to go the hospital?" His little voice asks and she tries not to tear up. This is one of the reasons her mom wants her to cut back; her son. She doesn't want anything to happen to her that could affect her son.

"Well Zac, sometimes when people are really mean, your momma gets really mad and has to make them stop." She tells and Cages rolls her eyes.

"Momma! I thought you said that if you were gonna beat someone up, I had to know about it! I like when you are so tough!" He scowls at her and she grins. Louella kisses her son and he glares at her.

"I know baby, but you were already asleep." He rolls his eyes and she smacks the top of his head.

"Watch it kid. You get your temper from me, ya'know?" He nods and grins a beautiful smile at her.

"I swear to God, Louella Mae. He is more like you everyday." Luann tells her daughter and Cages kisses her mom, softening her up a bit.

"I know." She sighs and pets Tiny, quickly making sure he has food. "Okay, let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

The chapters will get longer over time. Sorry they aren't really that way now. But, here's three.

Also, sorry about typos, I look out for them as best as I can but they can sometimes get away from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.

Chapter 3

"Tara Grace Knowles. Well, well, well." A huge grin covers Cages face as she spots the girl she thinks of as an older sister. The dark haired doctor's eyes widen and a large smile emerges on her face.

"Cages Delaney!" She smiles and rushes towards the taller red head. They hug each other hard and tears come to the both of their eyes.

"What're you doin' back, Tare? I thought you said you weren't gonna be back?" Louella asks. Luann rolls her eyes, holding onto her grandson's hand. The pair watch the two women with bored faces.

"I just wanted to be home." Tara shurgs and looks back to see Luann and a beautiful red haired boy. She gapes at the resemblance. "Wow, he really does look like you. Both beautiful red heads."

Cages grins and walks over to her son. "I know. He's my pride and joy." She ruffles his curly hair and the four year old glares at her.

"Momma! Dooooon't!" He whines and glares at her. She sticks her tongue out at him and he copies her.

"I can see he has your personality. Does he have your temper as well?" Tara jokes and Luann rolls her eyes.

"Yes, he does. That's why we're here, doc. My impulsive daughter knocked some poor bastard out with her face and she has a concussion now." Luann and Louella share a glare.

Tara scowls and sighs. "Come on, back. I'm not busy right now, so I can check the damage." Cages grins at her.

"Thanks, doc." The red head turns towards her son. "You behave gramma. You don't and no tattoos." His eyes widen and he nods quickly. He kisses her lips quickly and she smiles and pats his cheek. Tara looks on with a neutral look and leads Louella into an open examination room.

"Sooo, you talk to Jax yet?" Cages aks bluntly as Tara puts her blue rubber gloves on. The brunette freezes and sighs.

"He was here yesterday." Cages looks at her in surprise and purses her lips.

"Why? Shot or somethin'?" Tara shakes her head and pulls out a small flashlight.

"Wendy OD'd. Crank. Had to do an emergency C-section." Louella's eyes widen.

"Holy fuck. Is Abel okay?" Tara sighs moves the flashlight over her eyes quickly. Cages' head spins and she has to blink several times.

"He has a torn stomach and a congenital heart deffect." Tara pauses and turns off the flashlight. She quickly feels around Cages' head. "We're waiting as long as we can to work on the heart. I just aided some other surgeons for his stomach and that is good, but we have to get him stronger for his heart."

Her gloved thumb pushes down on the cut and Cages swears loudly, her head throbbing. "I am going to ask you a series of questions that may sound odd, but you have to answer them so I can get a proper prognosis. Then, we're going to run some scans to make sure you don't have any major damage."

Cages nods.

"What is your name? Full name."

Cages sighs, knowing the drill. "Louella Mae Delaney."

"When is your birthday?"

"September 10, 1983."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"What is your pet's name?"

"Tiny."

"Where do you work?"

Louella frowns. "I-I... I don't remember the name. Some bar by... Shit! Where is it by?"

The doctor smiles sympathetically and Cages has to shove down her beast. _Don't fucking pity me._ "What's your boss's name?"

"Jack. No-yes. Jason. No. I don't know. I don't remember."

Tara smiles. "There it is. You have short term memory loss and I bet your head is hurting pretty bad, right?" Cages nods and scowls.

"So, no work?"

Tara shakes her head. "No work."

She groans before wincing. "Damn."

"No driving either. I'm surprised you could see this morning and last night after what happened. You need to rest and ice your head. I'll get you some pain medication and you _have_ to drink plenty of water. Like every hour. Stay in a dark room with only little light." Louella sighs and blinks at the feeling of bile rising in her throat. Her eyes widen and she rushes to the trash. Her head pounds as she hurls up her lunch from yesterday.

"I hate this shit." She mumbles before more vomit arises.

"Momma! More water." She groans and looks at the clock beside her bed. Zac comes rushing in. He hands her a small cup of water and she downs the whole things.

"Thank you, baby." He grins at her and shuffles back into her bed. She plays the movie and sighs. Soon enough, the both of them are asleep, the movie playing in the background. The volume down. Tiny rests at the floor of her bed, snoozing.

The only sounds being the snores of the two people in the house, the TV, and the pitbull snoring. No one notices the man watching them through the window.

"You okay?" Cages smiles at Jax and shrugs as her son pulls on her hand towards the vending machine. It has been a solid week of no working and just resting. Her head is feeling better and the pain medication that Tara gave her is working wonders.

"Concussion. Last week was shit. Good now." He nods and smiles as her son just ignores their conversation and starts to wander off towards the goodie filled machine. Jax adores little Zacharias Delaney. He is a cute kid and he is just like his psycho mom. Watching them interact is pure entertainment.

"Zacharias Ethan!" The four year old freezes before huffing in irritation. He stomps his way back and Jax grins as Cages holds out her hand expectantly and her son rolls his eyes but interlocks his with hers anyway.

"Hey, how's your kid?" Jax blinks in surprise, and sighs. "Tara told me what happened."

"They still want to wait to do the heart surgery. Wendy's OD'd again." Cages scoffs and sighs.

"And you?" She nods at him, not wanting to add any comments about Wendy or Abel.

Jax's sighs, suprised again. With everything going on with the club, he hasn't really wanted to even begin to process what was happening to his family. There is nervousness there, but there's... fear. Something that Jax doesn't like feeling. Then Tara just had to come back. At first it was like a breath of fresh air, but now it's becoming difficult to do club shit because he's so damn distracted.

"I'm good, sweetheart." He smirks at her and she chuckles. His smile slowly disappears as Tara comes rushing by.

"What's up?" Cages asks as he and Tara shares a very intense and short look. Tara turns towards the red head.

"I'm going to have to check your head in a couple days, Lou." A scowl forms on the red head's face and she tilts her head, curious. Tara turns towards Jax. "We're taking Abel in for surgery right now. I am going to assist the procedure."

Jax's eyes widen and he nods, a little dazed at the new information. "Okay." The pair look back at Cages and she grins.

She kisses both of them on the lips in a loving way. "Good luck, Tara. You save that baby. Keep your head up, Jax. Love you both." They both blink at her and she grins, winking at the both of them before walking away.

None of them noticed the man watching them from across the hall.

"Thank you for watching him, ma." Cages tells as she walks towards the club house. It has been a successful two and a half weeks without any fighting, just rest. Her concussion is almost healed and she feels fantastic. Luann volunteered watching Zac once she heard about Cages' idea for a new tattoo. Which is the reason for her to be at the club house.

"You're welcome babe. I gotta go. My punk of a grandchild is trying to cause trouble with my old videos and the neighbors."

Cages chuckles. "Don't let him see any of that shit!" She scolds before sighing. "I love you ma."

"Love you too, Louella." Cages hangs ups and smiles.

"Cagey!" She grins a wide devious smile at the black curly haired man. Their blue eyes shine with something akin to happiness as they embrace one another. If there is one man that Louella has ever come close to loving, it was Tig. He is weird. So weird, that whenever she does something questionable to other members, he doesn't even acknowledge it, just hugs her and lets it go. He understands her, in a sense. All of the members do in a variety of ways, but all in different ones as well.

"What's up, babe?" He asks her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, walking to the picnic tables outside Teller-Morrow.

"Nothing." She answers innocently and they share a grin.

"Heard you got some pretty head wounds there, doll." Cages chuckles and nods.

"Some asshole thought it was funny to shove me. So I knocked his ass to the ground." Juice laughs out loud with a proud grin from his spot on one of the tables.

"She knocked him to the ground with her face. This girl's got some balls." She rolls her eyes.

"Bigger than yours, Juan Carlos. That's for sure." Tig chuckles and Juice raises a brow.

"You wanna test that?" Juice asks right as Happy sits down. She quickly flips off the Puerto Rican and looks into the Killer's eyes.

"Came here for some ink. You free?" He looks over her head at Clay, before nodding.

Tig and Juice stand with her as Happy leads Cages into the club house. Happy holds back a smirk as he gets his gear. He has only done a couple of the ginger's pieces, but from what she's designed, they're fucking awesome. Louella Delaney is more like him than anyone has ever seen, and he can agree to that.

She has that anger in her, that rage. It burns so hot that it attracts them together. Both of their fuses are so short that it makes them a deadly combination. She is one hot piece of ass, not that that helps. With her ink, tits, ass, and fucking hot as hell mouth, she is one perfect woman. His brothers call her a psycho, but he wants her.

It's not just that he wants her. She has gained his respect. Cages can hold down in a fight, in sex, when comes to drinking, pain, and killing. She is him in the form of a beautiful red headed woman.

But she has a kid.

Kids were always a no-no for Happy Lowman. He's a killer, he is a biker. He is not father material. He doesn't even feel like boyfriend material. How could he deal with a kid? That's why he stands clear of Cages. Because she is one crazy bitch without a kid, so she is one serious psychopath with one. Jax told him that she is the biggest momma bear he has ever seen and will not hesitate to kill for her son. And that's another thing that gets to Hap. Her kid is the same way. From what he's heard, the kid is incredibly loyal to his family. And to the club. Gemma tells them that her son has her anger is not afraid to throw a punch at preschool.

Shit, he respects the kid. He knows that the father is not in the picture. Doesn't know details, just knows that there is no dad. Happy hasn't ever seen the kid. Just heard about him.

"Here." He is brought out of his thoughts by the curvy ginger handing him a wrinkled piece of paper. Cages creates her own designs, a way of being original. He really respects that, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

"Where?" Happy rasps and she chuckles.

The guys like watching her get her tattoos done because they don't even faze her. She has so many of them. She could almost compete with Happy, but hers are usually covered by her clothes and most of the time you can see some ink through the long sleeves she wears. "Thigh." She points to the drawing of a dark, yet beautiful, tree and he nods.

"Take off your pants." He voice is rough and the guys whistle.

"Never thought you'd ask." She smirks a wicked smile at him and quickly unbuttons her skin tight black pants. His eyes take in the tattoos covering her legs and ankles as she drags the pants down. A large feather lays on her right thigh, watercolored. Small arrows and roses cover her ankles. A reaper lays with violets surrounding it on her left calf. A potrait of her dad and mom lay in black and white on the back side of her right thigh.

He almost groans as he stares at her black lacy panties and swallows down the urge to bend her over the table and fuck her until she screams while pulling on that red hair.

Tattoos cover her arms and hips as well. Her sons's footprints lay on her left hip, the other one holding his initials and he can guarantee a protrait on her back with his date of birth. Her left arm holds a feminine version of the words SAMCRO, along with more roses. She has a tiger and dragon sleeve on her right arm, almost all the way down. Different flowers added in, along with lightening and forests. It's gorgeous.

"This is gonna be long." He tells and shoves back the desire to beat the shit out of her ass as she rolls her eyes.

"I know. My kid's at Luann's tonight. You got me all night, Lowman." She runs her tongue along her teeth and he almost growls.

"Lay down Ginger." He demands and she glares at him, a dark look covering her face. He smirks back at her. She grits her teeth and lays down on the bar.

Happy has to keep himself from looking between her legs, the lace see-through and tempting. Her skin is soft and white, perfect for inking. He notices scars marring her legs and smiles. _Bitch knows how to get herself hurt._

"Wha' are ya doin'?" A thick voice comes from behind the kitchen and Cages grins.

"New ink, Chibby. Come and join the others." She puts her arms above her head and flips through her phone.

"Bitch. Quit talking." A voice rasps above her and she shivers as his large rough hand clamps down on her thigh.

"Bite me, asshole." She chuckles. "Actually. _Eat me_ , Lowman." He growls, a deep rumbling coming from his chest and a spark of desire shoots to her pussy.

"Watch it, Ginger." His voice is rough and she grins.

"Just ink me, Happy. For fucks sake." She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Quit fucking movin' then." He commands and she sighs, shoving down the urge to punch in the face before fucking his brains out.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK.. So very content with all of the positive reviews and the amount of follows and favorites this story has gotten in only three chapters! Thanks guys!**

 **Just a quick note, be aware, this is not going to be a happy-go-lucky story. This is Sons of Anarchy, there is going to violence, there is going to be rape, there is going to be death. There are going to be many moments when you hate me for this story and when you will hate Cages, I'm just warning you. I made it that way because that is the way SOA works, you love and hate every single character at least once.**

 **So... here is chapter 4...**

 **Oh yeah, speaking of darkness, this story does get relatively dark pretty fast, so, fair warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

Chapter 4

"How much I owe ya?" Cages asks as she studies her new tattoo in silence. Something Happy isn't used to.

He is used to praise or tears, especially when it came to bitches gettin' new ink. But nothing. This curvy ginger just studies the large piece of ink he permanately put on her skin, no emotion showing on her face but slight interest. Happy doesn't do slight interest.

"You like it?" He asks, just wanting to fucking know. He is not known for his patience.

Cages snorts. "Of course I do. I would shove that fucking needle in your dick if I didn't." She rolls her blue eyes and he clenches his fists and teeth.

At least the bitch likes his work.

"Thanks Lowman. Now, how much do I give you?" Happy studies the work on her thigh, the tree dark and twisting, beautiful and large. His dark eyes move to the clock on the video survailence. She came in at six thirty and it's almost one. The clubhouse is silent tonight. No pussy around and no parties.

"Covered." He answers, his voice deep and she scowls at him.

"What? I am not leaving with free ink, Lowman. I know this took time away from whatever fuck else you had planned tonight. Give me a number. Should be around $1,ooo right?"

"No." He rasps, his beast starting to surface. Why does she defy him? "Just fucking enjoy it." He doesn't mention the money she gave them a couple weeks ago. Money that has been used well for the club. Money that she didn't have to give them but did anyway. Money that is covering that new piece on her leg.

" _No_? Did you just say-" Her blue eyes gleam with hidden rage and he recognizes it instantly. His beast wanting to pull hers to the surface to fight for dominance before fucking her back into submission.

"No. You already paid." He states roughly, crossing his arms over his chest. His dark eyes drill into her steely blue ones, smirking in challenge as they darken.

"Lovey-" He turns his deadly stare back towards the Scot, daring him to continue.

"I don't take orders very well, Lowman." His eyes blaze with fury as she throws multiple hundred bills onto the bar. Her voice came out as a growl, something that infuriates and turns him on further. She can barely be taken seriously just standing with a new tattoo on her thigh, the skin around it red and irrtated, standing in just her lacy black panties and white see-through shirt. Her innocent read hair in a high _thing_ on her head.

"What are you gonna do about it, ginger?" He smirks at her and she grits her teeth. He watches with curiosity as her pale fists curl and tighten.

"You're gonna take the money I put on the bar. I'm gonna walk out of here and order some pizza and whine and bitch about how much this new piece itches. And you're gonna get drunk and go screw something. Good night boys." She glares at him, turning around towards the direction of her pants. He groans audibly as she bends down to grab them.

His beast becomes hot with want as she passes and he grabs her shoulder. "Take your fucking money. You already paid." He growls and she turns towards him slowly.

"You shouldn't have touched me, babe." Are the last words out of her mouth before he topples to the ground in pain. Cages quickly kicks his knee caps in, her elbows connecting with his face. He drops to the ground and the guys quickly rush after her as she calmly walks away. Louella was always so calm after a violent confrontation. She walks out, calm and uncaring about her current state of dress.

"Lovey-"

"Cages-"

"Doll-"

An angry roar comes from the club house, interrupting the three already too busy interrupting one another. "Oh shit." Juice murmurs before a very angry killer comes out of the club house. He stalks over to Cages and she cracks her neck. Happy's nostrils flare with rage, his eyes black and gleaming with danger. Oh yes, it has been too long since she has fought. This is going to be wonderful. The tattooed man stands over her, growling in anger. She grits her teeth, prepared to fight back with whatever she has. But he's just a little faster than her.

Before anyone can blink, he has a large hand around her throat. Blue eyes widen and her insides churn with a delicious anger. Great. Now she's turned on and pissed. Two very different things that can only lead to something very bad... or very satisfying.

Happy lifts her off the ground with one arm and shoves her against the door to the clubhouse. Her back bounces off of it in what _should_ be painful, but her she can only focus on the tightening of his hand on her throat and the growling that is getting her hotter by the second.

"Killa! Play nice." She barely hears Tig as her eyes dart down to the lips of the deadly man above her.

Happy notices her change in mood almost immediately, causing his nails to lightly dig into the soft skin of her neck. He growls low, his chest rumbling as her now dark blue eyes move down to his lips. He leans forward, putting his mouth by her ear. A smirk covers his lips as her breath hitches. Happy is _very_ angry and even more turned on by how quick she got him down.

His nose drags down her neck and she shivers. He inhales her scent and lightly nips her neck. She smells of something delicious. Something spicy. Something dramatic and intense. Like ginger and mint. Two very different things that make her smell perfect.

Her gasp causes him to release her. "Keep your fucking money." He growls, still very close. She glares at him, turning her head up. Their noses touch and it takes everything he has to not bruise her lips with his. To not dominate her. Body and soul.

"Fuck you Lowman." His glare is dark.

"Not happening, ginger. Take your fucking money." She raises her fist to hit him but he just grabs her hips, pulling her into him. Her curvy hips knock into his, and she gasps. He smirks, enjoying how easy it is to surprise her, along with the feeling of her in his hands.

"Bite me, asshole." She grits out, struggling in his grip. His eyes gleam wildly and he leans down to her ear once more.

"I though you wanted me to _eat you_ , ginger." He licks the shell of her ear. She shivers and he grins wickedly, nipping it harshly before stepping back.

Happy makes his way back to Teller-Morrow, not looking back and Cages growls. "I really want to fuck-"

"Him. We know, doll. Now, just go home." Tig hands her the money she previously put on the bar and shoves her to her dark blue 1976 Challenger.

"Watch it Trager." He chuckles, kissing her quickly in a fatherly manner.

 **At Cages' House**

Cages pulls out her .18 when she notices her front door open. No one has a key to her house. She made sure of that. The only person owning a key is her, Ritta, and Luann. Plus there is a pad lock, and serval alarms that go off when intruders get in. And the there is also her large buldozer of a dog that scares most people.

She leaves her pants in her car and quietly makes her way up her stone path to the front door. Her left hand immediatly pulls back the safety with a click and she holds out left arm, aiming for anything moving. Her calm demeanor changes as she walks through the house, her rage building up to deadly levels as she takes in the damage of her home.

This is her home. The one place she can relax and not feel threatened. And someone ruined that. They disturbed her peace. That alone will make her kill whoever did this to her home. To her son's home.

Cages grits her teeth and her grip on her .18 tightens. She makes around the mess, wincing at the broken TV, glass, furniture. This is going cost some money. Cages freezes when she notices her son's room torn apart. She roars with pure fury and stalks into the guest room, everything broken.

A whine causes her to run into her bedroom. She freezes at the sight.

Her room isn't destroyed. It's the same... But there are lit red and white candles everywhere with rose petals covering her bed and the floor. Fear, for the first time in five years, courses through her. Goosebumps rise on her skin and she looks on the floor to see Tiny's face beaten, his front left paw broken.

She swallows and quickly picks up the poor dog. He whines and her heart slowly crumples. How could this happen? How could someone get in? Was it him? It couldn't be. She put six bullets into his chest. It can't be.

She strokes Tiny's face one time, dropping a kiss onto his head before going to see if her bathroom caught any damage.

Cages stares in horror at her mirror. A scream of both fear and anger making its way out of her throat. Pictures. So many pictures. Pictures that cause painful memories to resurface. That cause her to become nauseous.

Pictures of Nate and her. Of her with members of the club. Of her prom and her first sonogram photo. Pictures from the beatings she received. All pictures of her. The other people crossed out in red lipstick. All pictures forming the shape of a heart.

 _Mine. Always Mine._

It's written in the lipstick. A bloody hand print next to it.

And for the first time in five years, anger isn't Cages' first emotion. Fear is. Gut wrenching, heart breaking, bone chilling fear.

Because he's back. Even when she thought she killed him.

Another scream tears through her throat. This time, of fear alone.

 **Three Days later**

"Hey, Gem." The tall dark haired woman looks up from the desk and smiles at the red head before her.

"Louella Mae. Hello, baby." She stands up, wearing her usual tight dark clothing and black heeled boots.

Cages smiles and hugs the woman. "Hi. Um, have you seen my mom around? I can't get ahold of her." Gemma frowns.

"No I haven't heard from her." She purses her lips, her dark eyes curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Gemma- Oh, hi Cages. Gemma I need you to come and look over these papers. I would've brought them, but Clay needs me." A young, cute, strawberry blonde man stands in the doorway. Cages grins.

"Hey Sac." He smiles shyly at her. _So cute._

The older woman rolls her dark eyes. "Coming." She picks up her pencil and glasses. "Come on, Louella Mae. Walk and talk." Cages rolls her eyes and follows.

They both ignore the looks they recieve as Cages tries to get her thoughts together. "I need someone to watch over Zac for a little while. I need to do a couple of things and it would be better if he stayed with someone." She explains and Gemma stops walking as they reach the picnic tables. Men in leather surround them and Cages curses lowly. _So much for keeping secrets. God damn you Gemma Teller._

"I can watch him. Clay will love it." Gemma tells her, before slowly eyeing her. "What're you gonna be doing?" She quickly signs some papers and hands a clipboard back to Half-Sac. He rushes off.

Cages bites her lip. "Well- you see- I just..." She sighs. Her blues eyes watch as the men around her sense her hesitation and watch her carefully.

"An old problem came up and I need to put twelve bullets in his fucking brain." She states bluntly. Good enough.

Gemma's eyes widen. "Baby, what happened?"

"Yeah, you okay doll?" Tig rests a hand on her shoulder and her paranoia causes her to jump and twist his arm behind him. Tig grunts in pain and she releases him, eyes wide.

"Sorry Tig." He nods and straightens out his cutt.

"You gonna explain to me what that was about?" Gemma questions and she stares at the dark haired woman with fear and worry. She quickly sits next to Gemma and leans forward, only wanting the woman to know. She doesn't need bikers to protect her family. Cages just needs someone she trusts to watch her son. And Gemma will only do that if she knows whats wrong. Plus, Cages trusts Gemma. She loves Gemma. Gemma knows about what happened and deserves to know now.

"He's back." She whispers. "The night-the night Hap did my new tat." Tears fill her eyes and she curses herself, beyond pissed for the reaction. "My house was broken into. Everything was ruined, broken up. Zac's room, guest room. Tiny was almost beaten to death. My room was covered in rose petals and candles. He-he-" She breaks off and takes a deep breath. "He got pictures. Pictures of me, of _us._ The fucker put them on my bathroom mirror in the shape of a heart and-and crossed out everyone but him and me." Gemma's eyes narrow.

"He-he wrote in red lipstick, ' _Mine. Always Mine.'_ With a bloody hand print." Angry tears stream down her face. "I put six bullets in that man's chest. How is he still breathing?" Cages shakes her head. "I cannot let him near my son. I will kill himself, in the head this time. I can't-I can't let this happen. Not again."

Gemma's eyes soften. "Everyone thought he was dead, Louella Mae. It is not your fault." Cages sighs and nods, wiping her eyes.

"I would rather die then let that mother fucker near my son. I will glady take his ass down. Bury him six feet under to make sure." She clasps the other woman's hand. "I just need you to watch Zac for me. He can't know. It would break him apart." Gemma nods and kisses the younger woman on the lips.

"I would love too, baby." She pauses before pursing her lips again. "Tell Clay-" Cages opens her mouth to protest but Gemma just holds up a hand. "Just talk to him. He'll help. Won't kill. He'll just get him for you. Let you finish the job."

She sighs. "I just don't want Clay to somehow use it against me." Gemma rolls her eyes. "And I don't want anyone else knowing about this shit, Gem. This is dark shit. Real dark. I wasn't me then. I have a fucking kid now, for god's sake. I can't just tell the club my problems and expect them to drop everything to help."

Gemma frowns. "You are family. Otto is your dad and Luann is your mom. You are apart of this club. They are family." She nods at her with more pursed lips. "Tell 'em. They'll help."

Cages groans.

 **With Jax**

"You put six slugs in that assholes lungs. How is he still breathing?" Jax questions Cages, a scowl on the both of their faces.

"I thought he was dead." He scoffs and shakes his head while she holds back her tongue at his disrespectful response.

When she told Jax that she needed to talk to him, she knew that this was going to happen. Both his reaction and his frustration. Cages thought about Gemma's advice to tell Clay for a couple of days, waiting. Not only with her thoughts, but to see if he would strike again.

He hasn't.

Cages is used to immediate rage and anger. Not paranoia. With these feelings, she is very angry. Angry with herself. Angry with everyone.

"You sure it's him?" He asks and she glares at him.

"There is only one person that can get into my house like that, Jackson. There is only _man_ that causes me to one thing other than pissed. He puts the fear of god into me, Jax. No one else would put that kind of note in my bathroom. It's him." She crosses her arms over her chest and he sighs.

"We need to tell Clay." He tells her. Her beast stirs from her resting cage.

"Not happening." She shrugs carelessly. "You're lucky I told you."

"Cages! We _have_ to tell Clay. The club can help." He tells her, his anger also rising.

She scoffs. "Like you helped the first time when he almost beat me to death before _I_ had to put bullets into his chest? Thanks, but I'm good. I'll handle it myself." Cages sneers at him.

"Cages! Quit being pissed off! We have to think about this before doing anything!" He yells at her.

Her head snaps up and she stalks over to him, her beast awakening. " _We?_ There is no _'we'_ , Jackson. I took care of this the first time, I'll do it again." His nostils flare.

"Think about your kid, Louella!-"

"I AM!" She yells at him. "I killed him for my son! I stuck the barrell of that .38 into his chest and fired off six rounds!"

"Talk to Clay. Let us help. This time you can-" The sound of his phone ringing causes him to stop. He looks at the ID before scowling at her. Her blue eyes blaze with anger. "We finish this later."

He slams the door, stalking out and she scoffs. "Like fuck we do." She loads her .38 and quickly follows her only lead.

 **An Hour Later**

"Cages. Wha-what're you doin' here?" Cheif Unser stares at her with wide eyes.

The red head rolls her eyes and looks up at the old man. "You heard anything from Nathaniel Morgan?"

He scowls. "Your ex? No. I thought he was no longer a problem?" He whispers to her after quickly looking around.

"Yeah, well I thought he wasn't." She eyes him. "Someone broke into my house. Broke everything. 'Cept my bedroom. It was covered in roses and candles. My dog was bloodied. Pictures of me were in the shape of a heart on my mirror. A bloody hand print was next to the words 'Mine Always Mine'. That's what he used to always say to me. Those exact words." She tells the older man and he sighs.

"Jesus Christ. Your kid alright?"

She waves him off. "He's good. I just need some intel of Nathaniel. I need to know where that asshole is. Make him stay away."

He sighs again and takes her elbow. "Ay! Watch it-"

Unser puts his hands up in the world wide surrender gesture. "I don't need any of the others listening. Got it?" She glares at him. "You file a report against him?" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Trust me Cheif. I thought that fucker was gone _years_ ago. Doesn't make sense for him to be back. Didn't see the point of filing." He sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"If I find anything, I'll tell ya." He eyes her. "What're you plannin' on doin' once you find 'im?"

She smirks at him and kisses his cheek. "What needs to be done, Cheif. Have a good day, Wayne."

Unser sighs. "Don't do anything that could fall back on you or your kid, Louella!" He yells after her before shaking his head in frustration.

 **At the Clubhouse**

Jax looks at his fellow brothers and sighs. "Look. There's some shit goin' on with the Mayan's right now. I get that. But there is some shit with Cages that I think needs to be brought up."

The guys look at him with curious expressions. Clay chuckles. "I don't think problems with our favourite psycho are table worthy."

Jax scowls. "Clay. Our favourite psycho just had her house broken into and torn apart." His brothers' eyes widen, all wondering who would do such a brave and stupid thing.

Clay scowls back at his step-son. "Then let her handle it. She knows how to pull a trigger."

Jax sighs and runs a hand down his face. He grew up with the woman, he knows her, knows her anger, her emotions. With what happened, with what she told him, this is not something she should do alone. Cages had to take that abusive asshole on by herself, and he will not let that happen again.

"This is Otto's kid. If she needs help, we help. She is club blood, Clay." Tig points out and Jax nods at his brother, glad someone else can see his side.

Clay scowls once more. "We try and help, she'll wanna take us down for it." He points out and Juice nods in agreement.

"It's true. When I went to get her for Luann, the girl knocked some guy out with her face for just shoving her. Didn't even faze her. Helping out someone that doesn't want it, especailly her, I don't want my nuts clipped."

Chibs slams his palms down on the table. "Jackie Boy is righte. This is Cages. We 'ave to see wha' is wrong."

Bobby shrugs. "How bad could it be?" He directs at Clay. The President points to Happy.

"What do ya think, Hap?" Happy shifts in his chair and turns towards Jax.

"What's the problem?" He rasps and Jax sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"She's gonna be pissed." The blonde man tells his brothers, a smirk on his face and they chuckle.

"Which is why you are goin' to tell 'er you tol'd'us." Chibs tells and Clay holds up a hand.

"Tell us the problem with her, kid." He shrugs.

His brothers lean in and he shifts in his seat. "You remember before she had her kid. That guy she was with?"

"If this is about some low-life boyfriend, Jax, I don't think she needs our help with anything." Clay scolds and Jax scowls.

"Nate is back. He trashed Cages' house and beat her dog bloody. He is after her Clay." The older man scowls while his brothers try and contain their surprise.

"Impossible. She told us he wouldn't be a problem anymore." He points out and Jax's signiture pissed off face comes on.

"Clay. She put six bullets into that assholes chest. There is no way he should be breathing. But you gotta see her. Gemma told me to talk to her and the way she explained how Cages was, it was weird, bro." His brothers are silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I think we all know that anger is the first thing Cages goes to." The members all agree with either an audible yes or a nod. Some looks of fear cross their faces and Jax smirks for a second before continuing. "The night you did her tat," he looks toward the Killer, who nods. "She went home to find her house broken into. No one has a key to that place. Industrial locks for every door."

"Only people that have keys are the sitter and Luann and her." Tig points out to his brothers.

Jax sighs. "Place was completely trashed. Everything broken. Gemma told me that at first, Cages was pissed. Wanted to kill whoever fucked with her home."

"Naturally." Clay remarks.

Jax ignores his comment. "When she saw the state of her kid's room, she went ballistic." Jax swallows. "Her room wasn't damaged."

His brothers look at him curiously. "What? Who just trashes a house, but keeps the master fine?" Juice wonders for his members and Jax looks at him.

"That's just it, bro. Gemma told me how completely terrified Cages looked when she told her. Her room was covered in rose petals and lit candles. Her pit was almost dead on the ground." He sighs, running a hand down his face. "In her bathroom were pictures. Pictures of herself at different points. Pictures of her with us, with Nate. Luann. Everyone that wasn't Nate or Cages was crossed out in red. Pictures in the shape of a heart."

"Jesus Christ." Bobby breathes, and Piney shakes his head.

"That all?" Opie asks and Jax shakes his head.

"Mom told me that Louella was crying now." Tig and Chibs frown in concern. "The bastard wrote a pretty fucked up note on her mirror and left a bloody handprint next to it."

"What was the note?" Piney asks for the others.

Jax looks at the table. "Mine. Always mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys get two, so be happy with that... LOL. You also get to see why our lovely ginger is called Psycho, so that's exciting.**

 **Sorry again about typos, if you see any...**

 **Remember, kind of a dark story, be prepared.**

 **Here's Chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

Chapter 5

" _You what?!_ " She roars, her beast coming to the surface. Jax's blue eyes widen and he puts his hands up.

"I had to tell them, Cages. The club can help. We can help-"

Pure fury races through her blood, her stomach dropping and her skin heating. Cages feels her fingers bend into a fist, her teeth gritting. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM!" She screams at him and he flinches, looking around him. His brothers slowly start to turn towards them from their postions in the garage.

"Cages-"

She screams, pure fury tearing from her chest. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"We can help!" He yells, his anger and frustration starting to rise. But she doesn't care. All she can care about right now is that they know. They know that she was weak. They know about how weak she was. They know. Jax disrespected her and she won't stand for that.

Jax notices his mother and step-father step out of the doorway to the garage office and watch. Clay raises a brow which he scowls at in return. " _HELP?!"_ He winces at the sound of her screech. _Her inner psycho is coming out. Oh shit._

"You want to help me," she looks back at Gemma and Clay. "Then leave me the fuck alone." Cages spits by Jax's feet, before turning and stalking away.

"Psycho!" He calls out and Juice gapes at him, the others just blink in surprise. "But a bullet in his head this time!" He grins and she tilts her head at him, freezing. His smile drops.

Her grin is crazed, her blue eyes almost black. "Psycho? Is that what you call me?" She stalks back to the blonde man and Jax's eyes widen. By now all of the members at Teller-Morrow are watching, waiting for the explosion.

"Oh shit." Gemma murmurs.

"I'll show you PSYHCO!" She screams and runs at him.

Before Jax can even process, he is on the ground. Her fists, much more powerful than expected, hit him right in the nose and jaw. "Cages!" His hands try to grab her waist to throw her off, but her face connecting with his causes his hand to fly to his face. Dazed, he attempts to shove her off but her small hips dig into his ribs.

She roars, her beast taking over as her throws punch after punch to his face. Her knuckles crack and bleed, but she doesn't notice. Her anger, her adrenaline, her rage, all target on the man underneath her. All her rage towards Nate. Towards herself. Towards Jax. All of her fury is executed through her fists into the man she thinks as a brother.

Jax gasps for air, surprised at the furious woman above him. He grabs her wrists before she can throw another punch and throws her off of him. Anger courses through him. "Back the fuck up, Cages!" He screams in her face, ignoring his throbbing nose, eye, and jaw. He can already feel the head ache coming, still a little dizzy from how hard she slammed her face into his.

The red head snarls at him, her face red. Before he can even blink, tears are quickly falling down her face and she is on her knees, sobbing. He blinks at her, feeling a little whiplash, before sitting up. "Cages..." He murmurs, already concerned. He doesn't give a shit about how she pretty much beat the shit out of him in front of his brothers, he doesn't give a shit that she is still angry. She needs him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cages screams, swinging at Jax as he picks her up, wincing. Her sobs louder. _How could you do this in front of them? How can you be so weak in front of them?_ She can't stop crying. She just can't _stop_. And she just wants it all to stop.

"Louella." Jax murmurs, carrying her into the club house. Chibs, Tig, and Gemma follow after. All three extremely concerned for the girl.

"I'm so sorry Jax. I'm so sorry." She sobs into his leather and he smiles through his split lip.

"You made me proud, darlin'. Don't apologize about that." He smirks, hoping his mood will brighten hers. He scowls when her sobs continue.

"Louella Mae." Gemma rushes towards the girls. The red head shakes her head and puts her face deeper into Jax's cutt.

"Leave her be, mom. I got it." He murmurs and strokes her head. Louella's sobs start to die down and he wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her against him tight.

"Thank you." She whispers, surprising the blonde man holding her. He smiles down at her, his anger starting to die down.

He knows that there are three things certain when it comes to Cages Delaney.

1\. She is too stuborn to know and ask for someone else's help.

2\. She reacts first and takes out every emotion she can, with rage. She _literally_ fights her emotions.

3\. She is so loyal that it breaks his heart. She is loyal and will do whatever she can to prove it.

 **The Next Day**

"Hey. How's Abel?" Cages asks as she notices Jax back at the hospital, staring at the smallest baby she has ever seen in person. _Definitely a Teller. Little man had all the odds against him and he won._ He smiles at her, his black eye and swollen face looking slightly less painful.

She winces, feeling _a little_ more guilty than earlier today. Cages knows that she went a little crazy on him yesterday and she feels kinda bad about it. Yesterday was just a disaster in general. He deserved getting hit for telling the club when she delibertly told him _not to_ , so she reacted the best way she saw fit. It was afterwards that really causes her stomach to churn. Cages can't even fathom how she reacted that way. How she _cried_ so hard in front of all of them, she can hardly believe it. How did this happen? How could she possibly break so hard in front of the people that saw her as something quite the oppisite of broken? Everyone has their moment. That's what Gemma told her last night. Everyone has a moment of weakness where they need to just be broken for a minute; where they just need a good cry for a little while.

Cages just hates that her "minute" was in front of the whole god damn club that calls her "psycho" behind her back. Which is _totally_ going to be talked about.

"I get him out soon." Jax pulls her out of her whrill-wind thoughts and she smiles softly at him, knowing that "soon" isn't actually going be for a while.

"That's great, babe." He smirks at her and she does it right back at him, knowing her next words will wipe that expression right off his face. "You talk to Tara yet?"

She has immediate satisfaction.

"Yeah. Why do you wanna know?" Jax eyes her and crosses his arms.

Cages chuckles. "No need to get frisky. Just curious is all, darlin'." He smirks at her and her smile drops. "Have you talked to Otto yet?" She asks.

His smirk also drops.

"No. Goin' to see him tomorrow or the day after, Darlin'." Cages squints at him before sighing and nodding.

"Hey, give him love for me, yeah?"

If there is one person she could ever love more than her mother, and just as much as her son, it's her daddy. Otto Delaney has been a full patched member of the Sons for as long as she can remember. He taught her everything. Fight. Drive. Steal. Love. Give. Take. He has been her rock every day since before she gave birth to her son. Otto Delaney is just her everything, and she doesn't know what she'd do without him. That's why it's hard for her to handle things right now. Yeah, Otto's been in jail for a while now, but it is just now really getting to her. Being involved with the club her entire life, she understands that the guys will eventually get hard time, it's just... He seemed to get time a little longer and a little harder than anyone else.

"Of course, darlin'." Jax kisses the corner of her mouth and struts away. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Hey, Cages." She smiles at the dark haired doctor before frowning.

"Tare. What happened?" The brunette frowns and Cages notices her facing moving into one of deception and she glares at her old friend quickly. "And don't fucking lie. I know you a little better than you think, Tara Grace." Tara sighs and Cages feels satisfaction race through her. _Huh. Twice in one day. Louella, you're on a roll._

"A girl came in this morning." Cages blinks in surprise. It's not often that Tara talks about her work with her, she hasn't really had to time to really talk one-on-one with the woman, which is quite a shame, really.

"And..."

"And she was raped at the carnival last night." The older doctor slams out and Cages' eyes widen.

Pure fury runs through her veins, hotter than any day, making her vision start to turn red and she can feel the bars of her beast's cage starting to give. Tara's eyes widen at the look in her friend's eye. "The club is taking care of it, Cages! I.. think..."

" _You think?!"_ She growls out, her fury making her fists curl. _No one. NO ONE. Is allowed to rape anyone in my town._ Cages takes three deep breaths. "Thank you, love." She swallows down her growls. For now. Tara blinks at her in surprise.

"I need to have some words with Jackson. Have a nive day, Knowles." She kisses her friend and the doctor stands, flabberghasted.

"Uh. You too, Lou." She shakes her head before turning back towards Abel's incubator, smiling softly at the gorgeous baby.

 **At TM**

"Have you talked to her yet?" Clay asks his wife in the office of TM, and the dark haired woman shakes her head and sighs.

"Karen isn't letting anyone get in and talk to her. Won't even let Hale get in that god damn room without her watching." Clay sighs.

"Has any of the carnies said anything?" The older man asks his step son, feeling frustrated immediately when the blonde man shakes his head.

"No one saw shit, apparently. All too loyal. We should talk to Unser. See if any of Darby's assholes have sexual assualt charges against 'em." Clay nods, kissing his wife's lips.

"I'll check with our dear old cheif, you find out what you can about Nate." Gemma and Jax both stare at the white haired man.

"You serious?"

Clay scowls at the tone. "We all saw the beating you took son, it seems as though our psycho needs more help than she thinks."

"Speaking of which..." All jump at the voice in the door way, leading into the garage. "We really need to talk about that stupid nick name." The red head mutters, her twin in a little boy's body, standing right next to her smiling at Gemma and Clay.

"Hey Zac." Jax greets the little boy and he smirks back at them.

"Uncle Jax. Ma really got you good." The older man scowls at the red head.

"Do you tell him everything?" He mutters and she chuckles and kisses her sons hand.

"Baby, go play with the guys, I need to talk to your Aunt Gem and Uncle Clay." The little boy grins a devious grin and tries to pull away, but she tsks and leans down. The other three adults smile amusedly as the little boy rolls his eyes but gives his mother a kiss.

"No lighting shit on fire this time, or no tattoos." Zacharias nods and runs off to play with most likely Tig.

"You still let him draw on you and shit?" Jax asks. For as long as Zac could hold up a pen, Cages let the little boy draw on her, noticing immediately that the kid had a real talent. He could already draw shit better than she could and he's not even in school yet.

"Yeah, one of his pieces I'm actually gonna have inked." She claps her hands together and rubs them. "Now, let's talk about why I wasn't told about this rape problem."

Clay scowls. "Cages. Not meaning any offense darlin', but you ain't got no part-"

" _I_ told _you_ that I wanted to be involved if there were any sexual cases goin' on in Charming. I know this sounds kind of personal, but after Nate I don't want anyone else to have to go through that shit. Let me help, I'm good at finding people and making them talk." A shiver runs down Gemma's spine at the younger woman's words.

"I have no doubts about that." Clay mutters. "But once we find 'im, it's not us taking care of him. This is Oswald's kid. He wants to end it."

Cages blinks in surprise. "Tristan was the girl. Fucking Christ." She swears and starts pacing, runs her hands through her hair.

"You know her?" Gemma asks, surprised that her God daughter would have some sort of association with the Oswald's.

"Yeah, I do. I used to help them out at their house, doing odd jobs and shit. Tristan would get bored and help me, sometimes even watch Zac. Now I'm really fucking pissed. Jesus." She swears again, her stomach churning. _Angry._

"Well, we already checked at the carnival and asked the carnies. None of them are talkin'." Jax tells and Cages smiles darkly.

"Oh, honey. They're gonna talk. Just let your dear old friend Cages persuade them too."

 **Carinval with Jax**

Jax winces with a grimace as another man screams and his stomach actually churns as he watches Cages shoot another bullet into a carnies knee cap without so much as blinking. _Jesus, how is this bitch not in a cell?_

" _Fucking psycho bitch_!" The fat man screams in her face and Jax winces. _Uh oh._

"I really don't like being called that. Jeez." She mutters and smiles a dark smile at the man. "I also don't like waiting. So either you tell me who raped my friend or I will shoot you in your spine. That will do either two of two things: you'll bleed to death; you won't be to walk and use your tiny dick; it'll really hurt, obviously." Cages ticks off on her fingers and Jax's stomach churns.

"I don't know about you, man. I would talk. She ain't lying. I mean, look at your knees." Jax smirks at the man, patting his shoulder and glances at the other carnies on the ground, passed out from Cages other fun forms of persuasion. The room smelling like piss from the fattest of them. _That was a dark one._

"OK! OK! It was the clown!" He screams and Cages looks back at Jax. He nods and she grins one last time. Before anyone can blink she is grabbing the mans cock in a very harsh grip.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna have to come back and cut off your dick?" The man nods quickly and Jax's eyes widen. _She is good at what she does. Damn. Happy would be in heaven right now._

"We heard him talking about wanting to fuck that little tight piece of ass the other night. We didn't think he would go through with it!" He yells and Cages sighs her grip on the man's dick tightening.

"Where is he now?" Jax notices the man starting to turn pale very quickly and he puts a hand on Cages' shoulder.

"He's gonna pass out, darlin'."

She smirks. "Don't worry, we'll get his location before then." The red head leans forward and breathes into the man's sweaty ear. "Where. Is. He." Her grip very painful on the man's poor dick.

"If he's not is his tent, then check the dunk tank! If he's not there then the field behind his tent! Those are the only places!" He yells, and Cages grins, letting go.

"Now that wasn't so hard. Thank you, darlin'. Now two last things." She punches him in the face and leans forward as his already broken nose bleeds more. "You don't remember who did this to you, and if you do, you won't live long enough to regret it. And, if one of your carnies decides that they wanna rape another girl and you don't do anything about it, I'll break every bone in your body and shoot your spine. Then I'll cut out your tongue so screaming causes you to choke even more. You understand?" She whispers and he man nods in pure fear. She kisses his forhead in amusement before knocking him out with the butt of her gun.

"Damn babe, you really got this down to a science." He tells, grinning that the job was done in less than 30 minutes and she grins and takes off her bloody gloves.

"Thanks babe. I've had practice. Dad really is a great teacher."

He laughs and helps her take off her bloody white shirt. "Want me to wipe that off for you?" Jax gestures towards her gun and she smiles and kisses him lovingly.

"Nah. We gotta get this fucker for Elliot anyway. It'll be fun making him squeal like a pig."

Jax laughs again. "We really should do this more often, you and I?"

She laughs loudly and nods. "Definitely."

Cages quickly calls a 911 anonmously and tells them of the carnies. She hangs up and puts her gun in her purse. "Let's go get us a rapist. Then lunch."

"You wanna go to the deli or just the club?" He asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she grins.

"Deli. All this shooting is making me crave a nice sandwich."

 **Back to the Clubhouse**

"You wanted a rapist, and a rapist is what you got." Cages tells as she drags in the man's unconcious body from outside, inside the clubhouse, Jax smiling widely next to her.

Everyone freezes, their eyes widening comically. Clay drops his beer, looks at the clock and then back at her. "You wanna keep starin', or get Oswald on the phone. Jesus, do I have to do everything?" Cages scowls and crosses her arms.

Jax chuckles at his brother's silence and bumps his shoulder against hers. "I guess so babe. Here." He holds out his phone but she shakes her head and smiles.

"No need. I got 'im in my phone." Louella takes out her phone and quickly looks at Tig. "Where's my kid, Tiggy?" His eyes light up deviously.

"With Sac outisde."

She nods. "Keep it that way. He doesn't need to see this shit."

"Louella Delaney? I haven't heard from you in months." Elliot answers and the red head smiles at his soft voice. She can hear the pain behind it.

"I know. Long time, El. But once I heard what happened to Tristan, I just rushed down to Teller-Morrow and told the club I was helping out getting that fucking rapist. I know you want him. So, I delivered. Come and get him, he's all yours El."

The man releases a laugh-cry and tears come to her eyes at the relief in his voice. "Thank you so much Louella Mae. I will owe you for the rest of my life. I'll be there at dark."

"OK. See you then. Bye Elliot."

"Bye, Cages. Thank you, again." She smiles and hangs up.

"What the fuck?" Piney asks for everyone, after finally finding his voice and she grins.

"Hey Pine. Well, once Tare told me what happened, thank you by the way for telling me, I knew that _this_ fucker needed to be taken care of immediately. I went to the carnival with Jax ASAP and persuaded the carnies to tell me everything." She kicks the unconcious man and shrugs. Jax laughs.

"You guys should have seen it. I thought I was gonna throw up. Cages is really good with a knife and 9mm." Clay scowls and opens his mouth to speak but the man on the ground groans.

They all freeze as a look of pure anger replaces Cages' normally passive face. She pulls out her 9 mm and shoots the fucker in the foot. Her face freezingly cold. The man screams, and she points the gun at his head. "If my kid comes in here cause you won't stop screaming, Elliot or not, I will fucking cut off your cock and rape you will it, see how you like it. Shut the fuck up!" The man quiets his screams to cries of pain and she smiles. "Thank you" She mutters.

Clay swallows. "Keep him out until Oswald get here. We don't need anyone suspiscious." Louella nods and kickes the crying man's head hard, knocking him out quickly.

"I need a drink." She mutters and walks over to the bar, ignoring the looks the members are giving her.

Cages takes a large swig of bourbon and shakes the burning away quickly. "If you keep staring at me like I'm some sort of psycho, I'm gonna shoot someone." She tells with a sigh before groaning. "By the way, the nick name. Not funny. I might be scary, but I am not _that_ psychotic."

"Did you just hear your threat?" Juice asks before anyone else can and the red head rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So I'm creative. I don't have problem with getting the job done. Hap gets it." The bald headed man grins darkly, deciding that pinning the red against the bar and fucking her brains out in front of everyone, kid or no kid, is not a very good idea. Even though he was literally .05 seconds from doing so.

"Yeah. I do." His eyes gleam with desire as he watches her and everyone shakes their head when her eyes darken as well.

"You're all fucked up. But, hey, you got it done efficiently and quietly, so points for Cages." Tig says, throwing an arm over her shoulders, ignoring Happy's growl.

"I told you I knew how to get people talking." Cages grins at Clay and claps her on the back hard.

"Good job, darlin'."

"Did it really take ya only an 'our?" Chibs asks as Tig and Juice drag the fat man to the dorms.

"Nah. 30 minutes tops. Jax and I decided to get lunch after. The deli was a good choice." She directs the last part to the blonde man and he chuckles.

"Hold up! Hold the fuck up! You tortured carnies until you got what you wanted, then you got the rapist, then lunch, then here? Holy shit, Cages!" Opie yells and runs a hand through his beard. "Are you sure they aren't dead? They won't talk?"

"Oh yeah, she took care of that, trust me bro. Called 911 and everything. Made it anonymous, so we're good." Jax pats her back, proud and Cages kisses him lovingly, causing the others to laugh.

Happy growls again.

"Thanks babe. I think I'm in." She says after a moment and Clay blinks at her.

"In what?'

"I think I'm gonna be all in the life the now. Not much of a choice with Nate out there and everything." She shivers when she says _his_ name. Cages was in such a good mood. The time at the carnival making her head rush wonderfully and her heart beat fast. She loves adrenaline, but thinking about _that_ specific clusterfuck in her life causes her mood to dwindle rapidly.

"Speaking of which..." Juice tells as he walks back in and Cages sits up straighter.

"What?"

"I looked on all the data bases for him. And there wasn't anything there for him... But..." He trails off and her beasts stirs once more.

The red head cracks her neck. "You better fucking talk Ortiz."

Juice swallows and nods. "He was spotted in the hospital cameras, following you around with your kid. I hacked into your house cams and he was.. he was standing outside your window a couple weeks ago, just staring at you. Both of you." The room temperature drops and Cages sprints to the sink, emptying her stomach. Hatred, fury, and fear runs through her body and she starts to dry heave.

 _He was outside my house. He saw me with Zacharias. Nate saw us. HE SAW US!_

More of her lunch comes up. "Fuck!" Jax yells, punching the wall and tears start to run down her face. He saw her baby. That evil man saw the one person she was trying to make sure he would never be able to see.

Rough hands rub up and down her back while she dry heaves, another pair holding her hair. Tears come down her face in frustration. She is just so _tired_ of crying. He was able to watch them. The worst part is that he was just watching. He didn't do anything. That means he's planning something. Cages wishes he would have done something then so she could've taken care of him. So he could never bother them again. So this won't happen. So she can feel in control.

"We have to find him." She tells, wiping the back of her hand and shrugging off the hands. "We have to find him and we have to kill him. We have to. I refuse to let anything happen to Zacharias, I would rather die a thousand deaths than allow my son to be taken from me."

"How we gonna do that?" Jax asks and she swallows and shakes her head.

"I don't know."

What they all didn't notice was that very same man was already there, watching, waiting. Listening. Planning for her to come out. "Come out and play Ella..." His voice cracks as he laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT!**

 **A/N: Ok, so... here is where it gets even darker guys, don't be too upset... JK, be upset, that is kinda the point.**

 **Just remember that the very first episode Wendy overdoses while she is pregnant with Abel, that's pretty fucking dark if you ask me, but nevertheless...**

 **Also, remember that this, sadly, not the first time our main character has experienced this type of thing, so her reactions might be a little different than average.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN A SEXUAL MANNER**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

Chapter 6

"Ay!" Everyone looks at Clay as he walks in about two hours later. "Luann wants to see us." He tells and points at Louella. "You watch that fucker. Make sure he doesn't wanna be adventurous. Prospect is gonna be busy running an errand for me." She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yeah." Cages remembers something and picks her head up. "Hey, can one of you drop Zac off at the house, Ritta should be there any minute?"

Tig nods with a smile. "Anything for you doll face."

"Thanks Tiggy." She kisses him and Happy growls again. She rolls her eyes. Stupid man.

"For Christ's sake!" Cages growls and stomps over to him. He glowers at her, her stomach clenching delightfully in response. She rolls her eyes and grabs his face. His dark eyes widen for second, and she bathes in the feel of his stubble against her hands before she slams her lips against his for only three seconds.

His lips are chapped and feel unbelievably wonderful against hers. He growls and she feel it through his chest and lips, bringing him closer before pulling away, reluctantly. Happy stares at her with desire so strong, she thinks about saying fuck it all and pulling him into his dorm. _No Louella Mae! You know how many croweaters he's had back there! You will make him come to you!_

"Go." She whispers, nipping his lips teasingly, loving his growls. "And give Luann my love." She tells the rest, the members smirking at her.

"Sure thing, darlin'." Jax tells her, smirking. He quickly kisses her temple, side stepping an aggravated Happy.

"We will finish this when I get back." He rasps and she chuckles.

"Careful babe. I don't take demands well. And we won't be finishing anything if you even think about fucking any of my mom's girls. I get kind of... possesive." She whispers against him, stepping away and he groans low.

"Watch it ginger." He rasps, squeezing her hips and she bites her lip in response.

"Eat me Lowman." She smiles back, remembering that night.

He smirks darkly. "With pleasure, Cages. I'll be back soon."

Cages blushes, the sight of her turning pink causes Happy to tighten deliciously in his jeans. He grits his teeth and walks out of the club house, just wanting to get this task done so he can have that ginger psycho bitch underneath him and screaming in pleasure as he pounds into her. He wants nothing more than to have scratches up and down his back, just as he will leave bruises and bites all over her, so everyone will know who she belongs to.

When she walked in with that piece of shit, he almost came in his pants. The thought and mental image of her doing whatever she did in order to get the fucking rapist for his club, was enough to get him hard. Then the way she looked when she walked in. Blood on her hands, pants, shoes and arms. Her beautiful feiry hair down and messier than normal, a sexy ass hell black tank top on, tight against her tiny waist and her amazing tits. Her pretty face flushed and her blue eyes dark from her torture session. It was almost a walking wet dream for him.

Oh he can't wait until they get back from whatever hell Luann needs.

Cages sighs and checks on the clown in storage closest. Peacefully unconscious. She sniggers, knowing that his life will not be all that peaceful once Elliot gets here. She frowns when she realizes something. _I hope he has the balls to do it. If not, I will gladly. I hope Clay doesn't decide to use this against him, or we'll have problems._ Her beast stirs at the idea and she shakes the thoughts away.

Going over to the stereo sitting behind the bar, she puts it on and turns on the radio. Some Alice in Chains comes on and she smiles, swaying to the music for a minute before grabbing some of the garbage left from the boys in the club house. She turns it up, singing along to it while picking up some trash over the couch. The cameras above the bar catch her view and she barely glances at them for a second before her eyes widen and her breathe catches.

Her beast comes alive almost immediately, but she only screams in fear as she is grabbed from behind. "Get the fuck off me!" She screams.

"Hello, Ella. I've missed you. How's our son?" His voice cracks in her ear and she throws her head back in fury, feeling satisfaction as it connects with his and he releases his hold on her.

She grabs for her gun, but he smiles a terrifying smile, showing her the missing weapon. "I was always good at this, Ella. You remember our fun." He smiles darkly and walks towards her. She screams in fury, grabbing a pool cue and smashing it against him. Cages grins as he hollers in pain.

He looks different than when she "killed" him. His brown hair is longer, but his eyes, his eyes ares still a terrifying green. Eyes that haunted her for four years, until last year.

"Fucking cunt!" He screams and grabs her by her hair. She screams in pain when some of the hair comes out, feeling her head burn. She punches him in the face and claws her hands down his face and chest. He screams again as her nails dig into his eyes.

Cages claws him until he lets her go, then she swings the broken cue at him once more. He laughs darkly as it misses him and points her 9 mm at her. "Shoot me, Nate. I would rather die than be with you again." She tells, her beast breaking down the cages and coming to the surface, furious.

"I'll take that challenge baby." His eyes turn wild as he pulls the trigger and she lunges, not caring that he shot her in the leg. She stabs him in the stomach with the cue but he back hands her so hard, she flies and breaks the coffee table. Cages quickly stands up and smashes a glass against his head and he roars, punching her in the stomach.

She screams back and smashes her head against his again, dizzying the two of them until he steps back, swaying. Louella goes for her gun in his hand, but he back hands her once more until she is on the ground, dizzy.

 _Do not let this happen again, Louella Mae Delaney. You have a son to fight for. You have your father. Your mother. Your club. So get off your ass and FIGHT!_

She screams in fury, standing up and tackling him. She reaches for a chair and swings it over his body. Nate yells in pain and she takes the gun off the ground after he drop it. Cages immediately points and pulls the trigger, but he swipes her feet from underneath her and she lands on her back, the air going out of her body, leaving her helpless for ten seconds.

Those ten seconds are all it takes.

He grabs her hair again and she screams and cries out in agony as he punches her in the face repeatedly. Cages feels around the floor for something to hit him with, but he wraps his hands around her neck and she can't breathe. _KICK HIM! GET HIM OFF YOU!_ Louella kicks out at the large man and he laughs darkly at her attempts.

"Get off!" She yells, garbled.

Cages bites his arms and he yells. She shoves her fingers into his eyes and he screams. "Fucking bitch!" Nate smashes his head against her and she is immediately dizzy. He rips off her tank top and she screams as he rips off her bra.

"NO! _NO! GET OFF ME!"_ She roars, tears streaming down her face, her face hurting beyond anything she's every felt. Her leg is starting to burn. She cries because she knows that there is nothing she can do. She is going to be raped. She going to be killed. He is going to kill her and all she can do is lie there.

 _I refuse to believe that_.

She takes the gun out of his hand and pulls the trigger, shooting him in the stomach. He grunts and falls on top of her. Cages checks for more bullets and groans. None.

 _Fuck._

Before she can hit him with the butt of the gun, her head is smashes against the floor and she sees nothing for a few seconds, but feels her jeans being ripped off. She screams.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! GET OFF ME! RAPE! FIRE! FIRE!" She yells, but he keeps hitting her.

"Shut the fuck up, Ella!" He screams in her ears. She sobs when she hears his belt hit the ground and feels him at her entrance.

"No! _Please,_ please Nate. Don't!" He smiles at her and before she can blink, he's inside her and she is screaming again.

******SOA********

Jax laughs at Opie as he parks his bike. "It's 'ight. I didin't know she would go that far with the fucking carnies though, bro. She is one tough bitch." He tells, walking towards the club house and the guys laugh.

"Aye, brotha." Chibs agrees and they all laugh once more until they see the inside of the club house.

"What the fuck?" Juice whispers.

The pole cues are all broken and so are three chairs. The couch is messed up and flipped. There is no coffee table where one once stood. The pole table is broken and the balls are everywhere. There is glass all over the floor as well as blood. Music plays loudly by the bar and he quickly steps over the mess to turn it off.

"Where's Louella?" He hear's Gemma ask and his blood freezes when a whimper sounds from the other sound of the flipped couch.

"CAGES!" He screams, his brothers yelling for her and he sprints over to the couch.

Tears fill his eyes when he flips it over and takes in her beaten body and naked state. "Oh my god." Gemma whispers.

There are several bruises on her body. Her chest, stomach, legs, neck, arms. Her leg has a bullet wound. Her face is almost unrecognizable from the cuts, bruises, and swelling. Her hands are bleeding, some of her finger nails ripped, obviously when she tried to fight. The worst part is the blood. A puddle of blood is underneath her, coming from her crotch and Jax has to fight the urge to throw up.

 _How could this have happened?! FUCK!_

"Cages." He whispers, tears trailing down his face, and he reaches out for her.

She screams, flinching and a sob racks through his body, his heart beating quickly and his stomach tightening.

"Call an ambulance!" He cries back at one of his brothers, but they're all standing there, staring as she bleeds and cries, blood pooling underneath her, all knowing what happened.

"Get me a blanket!" Gemma tells, and they snap out of their trance.

Tig grabs a wool blanket and walks towards her, but she screams once more, the scream setting into Jax's soul and causing him to sob harder. This is his sister, his _sister_. How could have let this happened? _How could he let this happen to his sister?_

"Louella Mae." His mom looks at the younger woman with tears in her eyes and Cages looks at her, fear in her eyes. To see anything other than anger is completely heart breaking. She allows Gemma to wrap her in the blanket as the ambulance comes and she holds her as the young woman sobs in pain and agony. Jax doing the same.

All of a sudden she is screaming out, " _WHERE IS ZAC?! IS HE OKAY?! WHERE IS MY SON?!"_

"He's with Ritta, Lou." Clay says softly and she shakes as she nods.

"I just want to see my son." She cries and Jax can barely stand to see her in so much pain. Nate will pay for this. He will pay for this with his life. With his soul.

"Move aside." A paramedic states and they all move. Jax sighs in relief that it's a woman and watches as she slowly kneels down in front of his sister.

"Miss, we need you to lie down and let me put you on the guree, alright? You can't walk right now, so I'm gonna make sure you'll be okay. You're safe now, okay honey?"

She cries harder and Jax has to look away.

They put her in the ambulance and the paramedic walks over to them. "You saved her life by calling when you did. She is in too much shock to realize how much blood she's lost."

They all nod, numb. The lady smiles sadly at them and gets in the ambulance.

"I need to call Luann." Gemma murmurs and walks away, cell in hand. He wipes his face and walks back into the club house, hearing Unser's car come in, his head pounding harshly against his skull and his heart thrumming faster than he's is used to.

"Look through the camera feed. We need to know what happened." Clay demands in an angry tone and Jax swallows.

"Clay-"

"Son, I don't want to watch it either, but we have to know what happened." Juice nods and set up the computer.

Not even two minutes later, the past two hours are right in front of him. First Louella is cleaning and barely registers that Nate is right behind her before the struggle happens. And struggle it is. Jax is proud of the way she stood up for herself, she almost, she _almost_ got out of it. But she didn't. Having to watch Nate rape her while she screams causes his stomach to churn and he throws up in the sink.

"Jesus Christ." Unser whispers and pulls out his phone, calling Hale most likely.

"This happened to her right after we left. He was waiting for her. He was right outside. And we let him walk in." Piney mutters, expressing all of Jax's thoughts and tears stream down the older mans' face.

"I need to go to the hospital. I can't let her do this alone. You guys handle this shit with Oswald. I can't tonight. Not right after that. Not after seeing like that. She needs me." He tells and wipes his mouth.

Clay nods. "We'll be there right after." He promises and Jax can't help be laugh bitterly.

"Isn't that what we promised her? We told we would be right back. We could've-" He bites back more tears and shakes his head, walking away.

He needs to see that this ends with Nate's head on stick.

******SOA********

"Louella Mae." Tara puts on her doctor face as she walks into the room. Her emotions almost betraying her expression. Her oldest friend's face is beaten beyond recognition and she has massive brusing around her body, and this is only the beginning.

"Tara." The younger woman cries and tears come to the dark haired woman's eyes.

"Oh, Lou." She sighs shakily and shakes her head. "I am going to be as gentle as I can and look over you, alright? Let me know where everything hurts." She says softly and the red head nods.

"OK." She whispers and Tara puts on her gloves.

She cleans the cuts on her face and in her head from what looks like her hair being pulled. Louella doesn't wince once and that alone causes Tara pain. She cleans up around her arms and torso, being very careful around her breasts, not wanting to cause Louella to panic. "I need to clean out your bullet wound."

"It was a through and through." She mutters and Tara smiles at the attitude coming off of the woman.

"Good to know, Cages." Louella raises an eyebrow and lifts up her leg. Tara swallows back vomit as she cleans out the wound and grabs some special tools for vaginal inspection.

"I'm sorry to say this, Louella. But I need you to spread your legs. I need to check the damage to you genitals, you're bleeding quite a bit-"

"That's because he fucked me with a broken pole cue, Tara." She states and Tara blinks back tears.

"I need to make sure you're not gonna hemorrhage Cages." Tara tells her and Cages nods, slowing spreading her legs.

"I need you to try and relax for me, okay. I know it's very difficult, with everything literally just happening, but it will hurt less if you are relaxed." Louella takes deep breaths and relaxes her lower muscles just as Tara inspects.

"You are going to need some stitches and antibiotics, for both your genitals and your gun shot wound. Thank god there are no splinters, so you should be fine there." Louella nods with a small smile.

"How you doin' Tare?" She whipsers and that causes tears to go down the doctors face.

"You shouldn't be asking me that. You were the one just raped!" She wipes her face.

"I know. But I need this shit off my mind. So humor me. How's Abel? How's Jax?"

Tara smiles. "Abel is doing wonderful. Jax on the other hand..."

"Is kind of a pussy. I get it." The both share a laugh.

"Is that why you came back? For him?" Cages asks and Tara sighs.

"That is a lot of the reason. That type of love, Cages. It never goes away. Not for me at least. I don't think I'll be able to stop loving him as long as I live." She says softly and Cages grins, her face hurting.

"He feels the same, you know. He was devastated when you left. Not trying to make you feel bad, just sayin'. You are not alone, feelin' that way and all. He's just kind of confused right now. With Abel, Wendy, the club. You, me. His mother."

They both laugh. "Let's not talk about Jax and his mother, shall we?" Tara asks and Cages chuckles and nods.

"Clean me up and stitch me up doc. Than give me some shit to sleep. Cause I won't be able to on my own."

"How is she?" Gemma and Jax ask, but before Tara can answer, a pair of heels comes marching down the hallway.

"Where is she?! Where is my baby girl?!" Luann screams, tears and sobs prevalent.

Gemma has to grit her teeth and slam her eyes shut as her stomach drops. She thought this was over five years ago. It should have been. Luann already had to endure this then, and do it just once is enough to break a parent, and this is the second time Louella has been through this horriffic shit.

"Luann-" Gemma starts, reaching out for her blonde friend, but the other woman just shakes her head.

"I need to see her! I need to make sure she's..." She trails off with a sob, knowing that Louella will be far from OK for a while.

"OK, I'll take you to see her. She's awake, and talking right now. I would like to tell all of you that this is a very serious matter and almost anything can cause Louella to panic and become hysterical. We don't want her putting any stress on her wounds, it'll make them worse. Just try and comfort her." Tara advises and they all nod. Jax grabs her arm and they share a sad smile, their eyes full of longing.

"Thanks, doc." Tara nods and walks towards the door leading into Cages' room.

"Cages, your family wants to see you, is that alright?" She murmurs and they all look at one another when she responds.

"As long as Zac isn't there, yeah. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Oh baby." Luann cries as they walk in. Jax holds back more tears, seeing his sister sitting up, her face beaten up and swollen, but a grin on her face. He smiles back at her and walks closer slowly, worried for her reaction.

"Come 'ere." She commands holding out his arms and Jax smiles a teary smile at her. _How can she be so strong?_ He wraps his arms around her, sniffing deeply, her scent causing his stomach to relax just slightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. He will pay for this, babe. He won't live long enough to see this happen again. I am so sorry, Louella." He cries into her shoulder and she shushes him, rubbing fingers through his hair.

"Don't I know it. I was not expecting this, but hey. Shit happens." She shrugs.

"Do not say that Louella Mae! This type of shit does not just happen!" Her mother chastises her and Lou rolls her blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that. How's Tristan?" Cages asks Gemma and the dark haired woman purses her lips.

"Probably not feeling too great, but I know for a fact that you know we're here for you and not that little girl. So stop changin' the subject."

Cages grins. "Love you too Gem." The older woman kisses her head, thanking god that her little girl will be just fine.

"What happened, baby?" Luann asks, sitting on the foot of her hospital bed and everyone tenses, especially Cages.

"You know what happened mom." Cages states, sounding tired and Jax has to clench his teeth. Because, yeah, he saw and heard what happened, and he would rather not have to go through listening one more time.

"Louella, why didn't you tell me he was back?" The blonde woman cries, holding her daughters hand and Cages pauses her stroking of his head.

"I didn't want you to freak out and tell dad, ma. He doesn't need this shit."

"What he needs is to know that one day you're not gonna get raped and killed! Both of us have a right to know you're in danger." Jax flinches, and holds onto her hand tighter as she stiffens.

"I know ma. I'm sorry." Cages looks away. "I know you wanna know what happened, so I'll tell ya."

"Cages-" He whispers, kissing her hand.

"You sure you wanna do that baby?" Gemma asks and he feels her nod.

Cages takes a deep breath, swallowing back tears and bile she nods once more. "I was cleaning when he walked up behind me. I saw him in the camera and knew that I had to kill him then, it might have been the only chance I would get. We fought for a little while and he mentioned Zac and I couldn't stand it. I just lost it and attacked him, but he had my gun and shot me. After that, it all happened so fast." She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. Images of him on top of her, ripping into her, causes her to grit her teeth. "We kept fighting before he slammed my head into the ground and everything went black for a couple seconds. Then he ripped off my clothes-"

Luann sobs, standing up. She starts pacing and Jax cries softly into her. Gemma grips the bed rail, tears going down her cheeks. Cages takes another shakey breath and continues. "I screamed for help. Pleaded with him to not do it, but he just smiled and-" She breaks off, swallowing more bile. "It hurt so bad that I kept screaming, but he just kept going until I was sure I was gonna pass out. He went until he-" She bites her hand and shakes her head, sobbing and Jax has to rub circles into her hand, calming himself, and trying to the same for his red headed sister. "He went until he came." She bites out. "Then, when I was about to pass out, he grabbed one of the broken pool cues and started-"

Luann releases a sound of pure agony and falls onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. " _NO!"_ She screams, holding her head. "My poor baby! _NO!_ " Cages flinches at the sound and swallows her tears.

"Then he told me I could never truly get rid of him and he left." She finishes and Gemma has to sit on the ground, holding her hysterical friend. Tara bites her lip, tears streaming down her face.

"We will find him, Cages." Jax promises her and she tightens her grip on his hand. "If it's the last thing I do. I will find this fucker and I will put him through so much misery he will regret the day he was born and ever looked at you."

The only sounds coming from the room being the screams of agony from a blonde mother as her daughter tries to help her while trying not to break even more into nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the next one. I know I have been kinda absent, but I have been outrageously busy and I have finally finished the chapter in a way I am happy with.**

 **This one is more happy, of course, than the previous one. Still angst tho, welcome to Sons of Anarchy where the angst pisses me off more than my family does. Not as bad as Supernatural tho... Anyway...**

 **So be aware that Cages does react to things differently than other women because she has a different mindset than other women. Not all women react the same when it comes to being raped. I know this from experience.**

 **Sorry 'bout typos, it's late and Imma tired ass bitch. XDDD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

Chapter 7

Happy watches as Luann runs out of her daughters hospital room, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head. "Holy shit." He turns his head and watches as Chibs and Tig rush into the room.

Jax walks out, tear stains on his face and Happy has to take a step back, everything within the past 24 hours too overwhelming for him to think about.

"We have to take care of this shit. It has gone to far down for us to act like it's not something that needs to be immediately taken care of. We gotta find this fucker and make him pay. No one does that to her and lives."

Happy nods, agreeing whole heartedly. When he walked into that club house. When he saw the chaos that was there, he knew. _He knew._ His stomach dropped immediately because he knew. Happy knew that _he_ was there and that he hurt his ginger. And when he finally saw her... Happy has never felt so much anger in his entire life. Everything was red. Everyone was gone, except her. She was the only one that existed. And she was bloodied under his watch. She was fucking _raped._ He swallows back bile as his hands shake.

He cannot wait until they get their hands on that fucker. Then he can show everyone what a real monster looks like. He will fucking rip him apart piece by piece and he will enjoy every fucking moment of it. Nate will pay for what he has done to his club. For what he has done to _his_ woman. Even if she doesn't know it yet, the moment she kissed him, he claimed her and he will fucking destroy anyone that even thinks of challenging that.

"What're we gonna do, VP? He -rape. He-he raped her." Juice stutters, tears shining in his eyes and Happy has to take deep breaths in order to stop his hands from shaking. _Fuck all this emotional shit._

"We look through every camera and we track him down. We find out his movements. His fucking plan. Once we know where he's gonna be next, we grab him. Then-"

"Then we'll make him scream louder than a fucking banshee." Happy supplies. "We make him feel more pain than he's ever imagined." He mumbles, staring into the door of the room where his ginger lies, bruised and beaten. Because he left. Because he wasn't there. None of them were. And she was broken because of their stupidity.

Happy watches as Juice and his VP nod silently, seeming to be lost in their thoughts. Tig and Chibs walk out of them room with sad smiles on their face and shake their heads. "That is one hard core bitch." Tig mutters and slaps his chest. "You're turn brother, she wants to see you killa." He swallows as his brothers all look at him, different looks in their eyes.

"You better not fuck with her Happy. Brother or not, I will fucking kill you." Jax tells him and he swallows once more, for once, actually slightly intimidated by the man.

He slowly makes his way into her room and has to blink away the red that clouds his vision when he spots her beaten face. Cages is pretty; she's not the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but she is the prettiest and her personality just makes her all the more hotter. But now, _now,_ with her face after what's happened to her, he doesn't even want to look at her. Look at what he could have been avoided if he stayed.

Both of her eyes are swollen and bruised, the blue of them looking brighter than normal. Her cheeks are cut and bruised, swollen from the hits she took. Her mouth has blood on the right corner and her bottom lip is pretty ugly. Her nose is bruised and looks broken. Her head has gauze cover certain parts and he feels sick thinking about the rest of her body and the beating it suffered. "Come here, you asshole." She mutters and he sighs shakily at the sound of her voice, closing the door, he sits next to her on the bed.

He doesn't say anything, just stares at her, his stomach churning while he inspects the damage at a closer level. She rolls her blue eyes and his heart twists in his chest at the action. Cages lifts her hands and strokes his face and he closes his eyes. Happy has never had a soft moment with a women like this before. Only has his mom and Gemma ever touched him so softly like this. His stomach slowly untightens and his heart kicks hard in his chest. _Jesus. What the fuck is happening?!_ He holds back the urge to throw something in outrage at his reaction towards her.

"You fuck any of my ma's girls?" She demands, snapping him out of his haze and he glares at her, the irritation back and the moment over.

"No." He mutters, pulling away from her. Cages hisses as she sits up and he freezes, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm fine." She mutters back and he scoffs, letting go of her wrist, furious with her for being so strong.

"Don't fucking lie." He tells her and she glares back at him, even with her facial injuries.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Lowman. You know I don't take orders wel-" He presses his lips to hers softly and she freezes. He pulls back quickly, realizing that she was just forced into being kissed right after she was raped.

"Oh hell no!" Cages yells and his eyes widen as she grabs his face and smashes their faces together. He tries not to go too hard, considering her split and busted face, but she bites his bottom lip and he growls, his beast awakening. He wraps his large arms around her small waists and licks the bottom of her lip and she opens her mouth and he plunders his tongue in. She groans, dragging her nails on the base of his head and he growls, his hands tightening. She tastes like pure heat, blood, and dirt, something he has been waiting to taste for a very long time.

Their teeth clash and he just kisses her harder, all of his fury and confusing emotions going into his attack. She takes it all in stride and matches it with her own. Cages pulls away when it becomes hard to breathe and they both pant, staring at one another. Happy immediately notices how dark her eyes are and tries to ignore the tightening of his pants.

"All I can give you is that for now. I can't fucking handle anything else yet." She tells him and he swallows, nodding. "Don't fucking think like the others Hap. This isn't my first rodeo. This one might be bad, but it isn't the worst, so if you even fucking think about treating me like I might break, then don't even think about putting that mouth on mine again." Cages crosses her arms and he smirks.

"Whatever ginger." She narrows her blue eyes at him and he can't help but kissing her once more.

A knock at the door breaks them apart and he looks up to see Clay. "Gotta go, Hap. Club shit." He nods and kisses her once more.

"And you better not fucking think of fucking anyone else with me going on right beside you or I _will_ fucking kill a bitch and a psycho biker." He bites down a growl at her threat and adjusts himself in his pants. Hearing her speak about him so possessively really does shit for him.

"Watch yourself ginger." He mutters, kissing her one last time before walking out of the room. Clay gives him a look and he ignores him, walking straight out of the hospital. Damn thing is releasing fucking fumes, getting him all fucked up in the head.

* * *

Jax sighs as he waits for Otto. The main reason for him visiting, well, it was to give a club update, but it seems as though there are more important things that need to be discussed with one of the club's oldest members. Or really, a more important _person_. _How the fuck am I gonna tell him? This is the second time this has happened since he was put away. And it's all my fucking fault. I should've stayed._ Someone _should've stayed._

"Jax." The long haired man smiles at him and Jax has to bite back a curse at his thoughts. Otto Delaney is one hell of a man. He takes care of business and has always been extremely loyal for the club. He takes the hits for the club, at least he takes the law when it comes. Out of every brotha, no one has seen more time than Otto Delaney. Otto has a family, a wife and a red headed daughter with too many issues to count, and still puts club before it all. Otto is a good man, and doesn't deserve most of the shit the club and life in general throws at him, Jax knows this, most of members do as well.

"Otto." He takes a deep breath and sit down across from the man, the tattoos on the man's arm catching his eye. _Luann. Louella Cages. Zacharias Ethan._ He has to look away and take a deep breath, not surprised at the next thing that comes from the man's mouth.

"This isn't a planned visit Jax. What's going down out there?" Otto has always been perceptive.

"Look, Otto. Normally I wouldn't allow this type of thing to happen to the club, but sometimes, this type of shit happens and all I can promise you is that it _will_ never happen again." Jax shakily sighs, his hands clammy against the table.

The man's eyes narrow. "What happened? It's not Luann is it? She isn't getting involved in Caracara again is she?" Jax shakes his head. "Did she get hurt? Is it Louella?" When Jax freezes, Otto's eyes widen and his face pales.

"What happened, Jax? What happened to my Louella Mae, Jax?" Jax swallows down bile. He knew immediately after his hospital visit that he needed to be the one to tell Otto what happened to Cages, he was the reason this happened to her, and he was responsible for telling her father that he was the one that put her in the hospital.

Jax takes a deep breath. "We thought he was dead, Otto. She told us he was never gonna be a problem." He watches as a mixture of emotions play over the older man's face. Anger and understanding being the first, before denial sets in.

"No. Cages told me personally that she put enough bullets in him to kill him over 'till the next lifetime." Jax sighs and at the sound Otto slams his hands on the table, the guard standing close by stepping closer and standing up straighter.

"That's what we all thought, Otto. But then her house was trashed and she was just so paranoid. After first, she didn't go to anyone, but then..." Tears fill the older man's eyes. "I told her I would help and then..." He chokes, his voice breaking off. His stomach tightens when he notices the fury starting to lace Otto's face.

"What, Jax?! What happened to my baby?! Tell me!" He yells and the guard moves closer.

"Last night, we left to go see what Luann needed and Louella was at the club house. We-we didn't know he was there, I swear Otto. I would've stayed if I knew he was there." He promises, tears going down the blonde man's cheeks at the memory of the scene.

"He did it again didn't he?" Otto whispers softly, in pain. "He almost beat her to death. He raped her. He tortured my baby." He murmurs and the only thing Jax can do is nod, his words getting caught in the ball in his throat.

"Otto- I'm so sorry-"

"Mother fucker!" The other man roars and Jax isn't surprised by the fist coming across the table and into his face. Pain blinds him for a couple seconds, and he feels the warmth of blood going down his nose. "You promised me you would protect her Jackson! I trusted you, you fucking bastard!" He screams, trying to throw another punch, but three guards are suddenly there, restraining him.

"I'm sorry, Otto! I never meant for this to happen! I swear on my life that I will do everything I can to kill this fucker!"

"Not good enough! It was my daughter that I swore on! And she was almost killed because of it!" He screams as he's being led away.

"I swear on my life, Otto!" He yells, and puts his hands up in surrender as another guard comes towards him. "I'm leaving Sully, don't worry."

* * *

"How long you gonna be gone for?" Jax sighs and kisses her head softly.

"Not long babe. Just a couple days. Gotta go visit Uncle Jury." He smiles softly at the grin that covers his sister's face.

"Tell the old man I say hi." He nods and kisses her lips.

"Where you gonna be stayin' until I get back, Cages?" He sits on her bed, smiling at the little boy tucked into her side.

When he walked in this morning, he was very surprised to see Zach there. But, he smiled anyway and talked with the kid. With the Mayan's on their ass and this fucking Nate thing getting out of control, the last thing Cages' needs is for him to leave, but at least the rest of the club will be here to look out for her. It's been three days since he's visited Otto, and four since the day Cages was attacked and she is relatively going back to normal fairly fast. There are some things that will take longer, but she is going back to being psychotic Cages, and nothing is making Jax happier.

"Probably with Tara. Haven't really had any girl time, ya know? Plus it would be nice to talk shit about you without you overhearing everything." She smirks at him, her bruises starting to fade slightly and her swelling going down and he chuckles.

"You think you're so funny, don't'cha darlin?" Cages rolls her eyes and kisses her sons head.

"Of I do. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't funny." She nudges her son. "Wake up, baby. You're laying on momma's ribs and you're bigger than you think." He groans and buries himself deeper. Cages' face contorts and Jax quickly steps forward but the glare she shoots him is enough to keep him back.

"Zacharias Ethan. Do not make me have to get a nurse." She warns and the little boy groans again and sits up, glaring at his mother. Jax has to bite back laughter at the glares the mother and son share.

"I was sleeping momma! I missed laying on you!" Cages' face softens at that and she strokes his face.

"I know, baby. But I still need to heal before you can do that again, you can always snuggle against my side, just not on top of momma." He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine." He lies back down, doing as he's told and Cages' smiles victoriously. Jax shakes his head, a smile on his face.

"He is you, ya know that?" She scoffs.

"'Course I do." They are both quiet for a moment. "You go to Nevada and have fun. We'll be fine." She tells him and his brows furrow. "I'm serious Jax, go. And don't even think of fucking any easy pussy there. Tara isn't here for the job ya know?" She winks at him and a smirk covers his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, playa. Now get the fuck out. I needs my beauty rest, and your presence disrupts that." He laughs and kisses her head. She smiles at him and slowly wraps her arms around her son.

"I'm serious about the pussy Jax." She whispers when he opens the door. He freezes. "Tara didn't come back for the job. She came back because even with the life, even with your mother, she decided that _that_ type of love doesn't die. Because for her it didn't. And I know for you it didn't either. So don't fuck it up." He sighs and walks away and she closes her eyes right as the door closes.

* * *

"Thanks again babe for letting me crash until Jax gets back." Tara smiles at her friend from where she stands next to her hospital bed.

"It's not a problem Cages. I've been kind of lonely lately anyway. It'll be nice to have someone else in that lonely house. Just to warn you, it is kind of cluttered." Cages laughs, remembering Tara's old man and his problem with soap and a trash can.

"It's OK, Tare. It'll give me something to do while you're at work." The pair share a smile and Tara quickly looks down at Cages' chart before smiling at her friend.

"Good news, Lou. You get to get out tomorrow. You're very lucky. But no stress, plenty of rest, and absolutely _no fighting._ Plus your regular check-ups with the hospital and your meds, you should be back pretty soon." She lectures and Louella can't help rolling her eyes. "Oh, and I think I need the Cutlass looked at later today, so after my shift in an hour, I'm gonna take it to TM to get it checked and talk to Jax. Then I'll be all yours."

"Aye Aye Doc." Tara flashes her a quick smile before rushing off to continue her rounds.

"Hey momma?" Cages smiles as her son walks out of the bathroom and snuggles up to her on her bed.

When the idea of Zach coming and seeing her in the hospital came up, she shot it down as fast as she could. It was only days ago that she was... attacked. The last thing Cages wanted was for her baby, the main reason for her to be living, to see her in such a horrific state. But then she thought of how hard it would be for her baby not to see his mother. It actually really helps now that her baby is with her. She knows that any other women, really _all_ other women, would react differently and wouldn't let any male, or really _anyone_ near them. But Louella is not other women. This is not her first time dealing with this shit, plus she finds comfort in men. Not sexually, but she grew up with men, she grew up around rowdy men who would do anything to make her feel better.

But sex. Sex is something that she will not be able to do for a while. It is one thing that just thinking about causes her stomach to tighten and her throat to constrict. It pisses her off, but she knows that in order for her not to fuck herself even more so emotionally, she needs to wait a little while before gettin' down and dirty. Even though Happy is looking pretty damn delicious.

Staying with Tara is something that Cages wasn't planning on doing. She was originally gonna stay with Gemma and Clay, but just thinking about the amount of sex they have and all they're constant pestering was enough for her to decide to stay with her old friend. Plus, Tara and Cages haven't really gotten a moment to just chill and talk, which sounds fantastic to Cages considering the past week. Her only concern is her son not being a brat, something she can deal with easily, and Nate coming up and deciding to crash their slumber party.

Cages has to swallow down bile at the thought of the man. She takes several deep breaths, and closes her eyes. _He's not here. He's not here. He's not here._

"Yes baby?" She finally answers her son and he grins up her, his smile more beautiful than anything she has ever seen. The look taking away the pure terror and panic she felt only moments ago.

"Can I go with Auntie Tara to see Uncle Jax at TM? I promise I'll be good." She chuckles and runs a hand through her son's hair.

"'Course you can baby. Just mind Tara like you would me and there won't be any problems, Capiche?" He nods and kisses her quickly before lying back down against her.

"'Piche, momma." He mumbles, already falling asleep and she chuckles once more, peace overcoming her and silencing the storm within her head.

"'Piche baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Jesus, guys' I am so sorry! I started school, it's my first year in college and living away from home and it's been both cool and also really stressful. I've done a lot and my home life became so hectic and my depression came back full force and so I wasn't really able to do anything. But I am back and school has ended and I'll be free to write until my fingers bleed!**

 **I know a lot of you are upset with me and I'm so fucking sorry guys, I've just had so much to deal with and do this year and it's almost over, thank the Lord lol. I've been meaning to get back to this story because I literally have everything planned out and it will be amazing but life got in the way like the annoying dick it is.**

 **How have you guys been? J Probably pissed at me lol, and again, super fucking sorry. Just been really busy with homework, family, school, and therapy… But I'm getting better and I am just going to crank through a couple chapters cause I thought it was about fucking time!**

 **SO! Again, I am so sorry for the delay, I am not giving up on this story. I do not have a set schedule of when I'll be posting, but gurl I sure as shit will be posting!**

 **ANY WHORE, enjoy the chapter… This one introduces Kohn. so, yay. Notice sarcastic punctuation….**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

 **On to the chapter, sorry for the absence and rambles XDD…**

Chapter 8

When Tara and Zac arrived at Teller Morrow, they were both tired and hot. But Tara was determined to talk to Jax. With Joshua being back in town, she's been scared of her own shadow and she is getting sick and tired of it. The pink rose petals on the Cutlass this morning only proved her fears, so she grabbed her Beretta while Zac was eating and rushed to TM. The only times she feels even a little safe is when she is with her blonde-hairedbiker. Tara knows the Jax isn't hers again, not yet. But in her mind, in her soul he will always be hers. Nothing will change that. She just needs a little reassurance before Cages stays with her.

When Louella told her that she was ready to see her son, Tara was both shocked and emotional. Zacharias Delaney is Cages' everything. The fact that she didn't want to see him when she first came to the hospital after her attack was very devastating. Tara had heard Gemma and Clay talking in the hall outside of Louella's room yesterday about how much the little boy cried due to the fact he couldn't see his momma and that broke the doctor's heart. She didn't tell Cages of course, because with all the trauma she had endured, she didn't want to add the guilt of her son's sadness on top of it. Cages feels guilty for quite a lot, she won't say it but Tara knows Cages almost as well as Jax does. She knows that Cages feels guilty for the things that have happened to her and her son. She just has too much pride to admit it.

When Cages asked Tara if she could stay with her, Tara didn't hesitate. Sure, she's a little skeptical about having Cages and her son in her father's old house with her. But with Kohn being back and Louella's psychotic ex coming after her, Tara knows it is safer for all of them to be together. A part of her hopes that Kohn will try and show up and attempt something with Tara. Tara would fucking love to watch Cages literally tear him a new asshole. But she knows that her friend needs time to heal, so the ass-kicking must be kept to a minimum. Sadly.

"Hey, why don't you go and talk to Tig while I talk to Jax about something important, 'kay?" Tara bends down in front of the little red headed boy, her hand still holding his smaller one and he blinks at her. God it's like staring at Louella 20 years ago, still angry but adorable.

"What do you need to talk to Uncle Jax for?" Zac asks, tilting his head and softly removing his hand from the dark-haired woman's, choosing to cross his little arms instead.

Tara chuckled. Just like his mother. "My car is really old and needs some help in order to work. Your Uncle Jax will be the best man for the job, so that's why I need to talk to him." She ruffles his curls and he scoffs.

"Aunt Tara I love you and all but there's no need to lie." Tara's eyes widen. "My mom tells me all the time that you and Jax love each other so much and Aunt Gem hates it so you gotta hide it. It's okay Auntie Tare. I have a secret person too, just don't tell my momma." He grins mischievously and holds out his hand and Tara blinks at the boy, not really surprised.

"What doesn't your mom tell you?" She mutters and the boy grins a beautiful smile that looks so similar to Cages', it's eerie.

"Nothing! My momma is my best friend!" He declares proudly and Tara can't help but smile. Zacharias is the only real person that Cages has. He's with her everyday so she isn't alone. They take care of one another. They belong together.

"I know sweetie…" She purses her lips at him and tilts her head. "What did you mean when you said you have a special person?" The little boy blushes, showing how young he really is. Sometimes it's easy to feel like he's older. Many people forget, sometimes even his mother.

"Promise not to tell my momma?" He sticks out his pinkie and she chuckles and kneels in front of him, linking her pinkie with his much smaller one.

"Sure honey. Just as long as you promise me that this girl isn't hurting you or anything?" He blushes again and shakes his head, giggling.

"It's not a girl Auntie Tara. His name is Mikey and he's my crush. I don't think he likes me back though. That bitch Angelica is always making him do stuff for her! She doesn't really get him!" Tara blanches for a second. Wait a hot second! Is Zac.. gay? And did he just say bitch?!

"Zacharias Delaney, we don't say such nasty things!" She scolds, trying to keep the gleaming smile off her face along with the look of pride. "I am very proud of you, however, for not being afraid to like a boy. Never be afraid of who you are. Understand me?" He grins and nods.

"Momma tells me the same thing, she knows I like boys and doesn't care! Neither does Uncle Tig! I just don't want my momma to know because she'll try and get him over to play and that's weird! I don't need my momma's help to get a boy." She laughs and grins, tears coming to her eyes. No matter how hard headed and stone cold her friend can be, she truly is a wonderful mother.

"That's great sweetie, I'm glad your momma loves you so much that she doesn't care if you like boys. And don't be so hard on her, she's just trying to make you happy honey." She ruffles his hair again and chuckles when he smacks her hand away lightly.

"Can I go say hi to Tig while you talk to Uncle Jax?" He asks and she nods, watching as he skips away to go talk to the curly haired man.

"What an interesting kid." She chuckles and makes her way over to the garage, staring at the back of man's head she knows will be hers once again.

* * *

Gemma waits until Zac goes to the bathroom to question the good doctor. Tara owning a gun makes Gemma suspicious. Why would she need one? She isn't in the life anymore, and she made damn sure to everyone that she wasn't planning on coming back to it. Gemma was immediately suspicious when Tara came back.

Tara bristles at Gemma when she brings up the gun in her purse and she rolls her eyes and tries to wave it off. The last thing she needs is Jax's overbearing mother getting involved into her issues with Kohn. "I lived in bad neighborhood in Chicago. I left it in there and must have forgotten about it." She tries to reasons and Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Beretta isn't an old tampon you find in your purse." She pauses and raises a brow. "Know how to use it?"

Tara sighs. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride." Gemma nods and turns towards the door and pauses, even knowing that she is no longer wanted in Tara's house. "Look, whatever bullshit you are bringing back with you to Charming, leave Jax and Cages out of it. Jax has a new born son to deal with and Cages just had her head kicked in. They don't have time to deal with your shit."

"Maybe you should try and stop trying to control the lives of two adults and instead worry about yourself Gemma." Tara crosses her arms over her chest while Gemma smirks. "I'm not here to ruin Jax and Cages' lives, and frankly, they don't need me to do that."

Gemma opens her mouth to respond but she is interrupted by Zac coming back into the living room. "Hey, Aunt Tare? When are we gonna bring my momma home? I miss her cuddles." He declares and Tara's previous sour mood lessens are she looks are the determined look on the little boy's face.

She kneels in front of the red headed boy and a little smile comes across her face. "We just have to wait one more day sweetie, then you guys are going have a slumber party with me. Sound good?" He grins and nods, and for a second, just one second, she forgets about Gemma. Tara forgets about Gemma and Kohn and the horrible things around her. All she sees is this little boy, and then she blinks and he changes. And he has blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes she dreams about. And he's calling her mommy.

"That sounds great Aunt Tara! We can take care of momma together." He nods his head once, already set on the decision and it's Gemma laughing that brings her out of her thoughts.

"He has so much Louella Mae in him that sometimes I doubt she even screwed that psycho in order to create him." Gemma snorts and Tara tries not to snap at the older woman from the disrespecttowards her friend and her son.

"My momma says I'm a clone of her." Zac shrugs, seemingly not understanding the implication Gemma is making. "I guess that's okay. We both love French fries and cars." This kid really makes it difficult to be pissed. God dammit Louella. You just had to create such a cute kid.

"That's very true baby. Now I have to go and make sure your Uncle Clay isn't creating chaos. Gimme a kiss." Gemma purses her lips and leans down to the little boy. He rolls his eyes and Tara bites back a snort as he kisses the older woman's lips lightly.

"I'll make sure the garage calls you when the Cutlass is finished." Gemma tells Tara, walking towards the door and Tara purses her lips.

"Thanks."

"Have a good day doc." She gives her one last look before closing the door behind her and Tara takes a deep breath, glad to be done with the bane of her existence.

"Hey Aunt Tara?" She looks down at the little boy, a smile lighting up her green eyes.

"Yeah, Zac?" He crosses his little arms over his chest and raises his brows and Tara has a flashback of Louella doing that exact pose towards her and Jax when she was little. Tara has to hold back a laugh.

"How are we gonna pick up momma from the hospital if your car is at TM?"

"That is a very good question my sweet mini psycho." She kisses his head and gestures for him to walk in front of her into the kitchen. "Let's figure that while we make you some lunch."

* * *

Cages knows that being on her own is a dangerous thing. With the trauma she has just endured, she knows that letting her mind wander, letting herself think, is the last thing she needs. She goes to places she knows she shouldn't when she's by herself with her thoughts. Places like Nate. Places like guilt. Places like fear. Cages hates fear. It's bone chilling, stomach turning, rage inducing. It's an emotion that Cages hates feeling. Fear makes her nervous because it makes her look weak. It makes her nervous because when someone knows Cages is afraid, they are able to use that against her. And there is only one person that has that ability; Nate.

The fact that she is staying at Tara's house makes Louella feel a little better. Not much, but enough to make her fear of a complete mental breakdown lessen. Tara is good for her. Louella and Tara are similar in a lot of the ways they are different. Tara is more sensitive and more expressive about her sensitivities than Louella ever has been and will be. Tara is also more logical about taking action than Louella is. Louella is very impulsive. But, Tara and Louella both are incredibly stubborn. They are also immensely protective; both willing to do whatever they need to in order to protect those they love. Also, one thing that Louella has noticed about her long time brunette friend is that they share the same capacity of taking action; they are both willing to do the dirty work and do it efficiently.

Tara is kind of like the good version of Louella. The lighter version. Something that Louella has no problem with. She knows that her past has affected her, how could it not? She knows that what she just experienced will affect her. Even though Cages hates the fact that she went through it and she wants no one else to ever have to go through what she did, she doesn't regret it. Because it shapes who she is. It makes her the angry, stubborn, strong woman she is today. And she wouldn't change that for anything.

Louella is pulled out of her thoughts, fuck you Nate, by a knock on the door. A man steps in. Tall and lanky with graying hair and blue eyes. He isn't wearing scrubs and Cages immediately becomes suspicious of the man that just entered her room. "Who the fuck are you?" She crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her bright blue eyes at the man.

He chuckles and her beast stops snoring in her cage for just a second at the asshole stranger. "My name is Agent Joshua Kohn." Cages raises her eyebrows at the man. What a douche bag name and a douche bag accent. The last time Louella has spoken to a federal agent was before her father went to prison. Being related to the Sons, it's something she has dealt with before.

"Cool. Now what the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to not to be bothered?" She glares at him, the man not rubbing her the right way.

He smiles tightly and she tilts her head at him. "I'm here to question you about what happened? Your… attack?" Her stomachs turns at the look of achievement the man in front of her gets by mentioning her previous… altercation with Nate.

"Well that's just lovely, but I don't know you so I'm not talking to you. If you want my statement, make Hale or Unser get it." She shrugs, and her eyes watch as his darken in displeasure.

"Ms. Delaney, it is of the upmost importance that I get your statement. I have more jurisdiction than Hale and Chief Unser, so I can get better resources- "

"And I really don't give a shit. If you want my statement, get Unser or Hale." He sighs deeply and she growls. "Where are you from, Kohn? And I know for a fact my little problem is not what brought you to Charming? So.. what the fuck do you really want?" She's really getting tired of this creepy man.

He smiles tightly at her once more and walks towards her. Cages holds onto the knife Jax gave her under the thin hospital blankets. "You're a lot smarter than you look, Ms. Delaney. But that is Federal information that I cannot give you." He shrugs, acting like he's just belittled her and she grins darkly at him.

"You're right, Agent Asshole. You're not allowed to tell me. But just know that I know a few things about the law and I know for a fact that after 3 weeks, if you don't find whatever you're looking for, you are required to give up and leave."

He glares at her before his eyes move over her injures. "Looks like you are in a lot of pain. I should find your doctor and tell them you need more medicine." He tries to move and look at her chart but she leans forward, holding back a curse at the shooting pain in her everywhere, and snags the chart before he can grab.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for the consideration. But if you really want to be in less pain then get the fuck out. Because the only pain in the room is you in my ass." Kohn tries to yank the chart out of her hand but she slams it down onto his hand instead. He yelps and she glares at him.

"Tara Knowles is your doctor, right? Can you tell me where I could find her?" He stands up and straightens his sleeves and she glares at him, definitely not liking and not trusting this man.

"I'm not her keeper." She tries to deflect but he gets a certain sparkle in his eye that she doesn't like.

"But you are her childhood friend, right? Don't you usually know where she spends her time?"

"No I don't. And frankly, it's none of your god damn business. I don't know you, but I don't like you. And I know for a fact that if I don't like you, then Tara must hate you. So, you don't mess with her or you will be messing with me. And the people that do that really wish they hadn't when I'm done with them." She shrugs at him, her eyes dangerous. No one fucks with Tara.

"Isn't your son with her right now? I would hope you would at least know where she is when your child is with her." He sneers at her and Cages beast awakens slowly, growling through the bars of her cage.

"Don't you ever mention my son again or you will regret it, Agent Kohn. Fed or not, I will break your jaw. Now get the fuck out of my room or I will throw you out, wounds and all." She snarls at him and the man's eyes widen for just a second, giving Cages a second of pleasure before he sneers at her one last time and leaves her room.

"What a fucking creep." She mutters before grabbing her phone off the nightstand next to her and dialing up one of her most commonly used numbers.

"Hey darlin'." Jax's voice fills her with some peace and her beast whimpers as she takes a deep breath, feeling herself calming.

"The feds are here." She chooses her words wisely.

"I know. That's why Bobby and I are heading to Jury's. We need a place to store the AK's. With the feds here, it's just a matter of how long it'll be before they come busting down our door." He yells through the phone, telling her that he's hitting the road.

The familiar sound of his motorcycle calms her racing heart. "How did you find out?" He asks.

"Asshole just came to my room. Trying to get a statement. I told him to eat a dick and that I'd talk to Unser when I was ready. But most of his questions were about Tara. Like real stalker status, babe. Even mentioned how he knew Zac was with her."

"Did you throw his ass out?" He demands, sounding as pissed at she feels.

"'Course I did. Told the fucker to not mess with Tara or he'd have me to answer to. Don't give a shit about a fed. He mentioned Tara and my son, that's not fucking kosher." She sighs.

"Good. Fuck I wish I was there to make sure you guys are safe." She hears the sound of bikes in the distance and furrows her brows when she hears Bobby's voice in the background.

"Shit! I gotta go sweetheart, it looks like the Mayans are here to make sure we know whose land we're on."

Cages grins. "Give 'em hell for me." He laughs.

"'Course darlin. You get rest and make sure that creepy fucker stays away from my family. Love ya, sis." Her eyes water with love and she smiles.

"Love you too Jackson. Have fun and give Jury my love." She hangs up and wipes her eyes.

She smiles, relishing in his words. Stays away from my family. My family. Oh, he is still totally in love with Tara. That's one relationship, one true love that Cages hopes is reignited. They are just so good for one another. And Jax thinks of her as family, that just shows how he really feels. It warms her heart.

Cages quickly dials up her friend's number, putting her chart back at the end of the bed. "Hey Louella." Tara's voice is soft, soothing Cages even further.

"Hey, babe. How's my little terror doing? Destroy everything you own yet?" She grins when she hears her sons outraged "Hey!" in the background.

Tara laughs, "nope. He's being absolutely wonderful. Wants to talk to you though." Cages smiles and laughs.

"Well give him the phone then." Tara chuckles and she hears static and movement before her baby's beautiful voice comes over the phone.

"Hey momma! You feeling better now?" Her eyes water and her heart finally beats back to normal, only needing the sound of her baby's voice.

"Now that I'm talking to you, yep." She hears his giggle and closes her eyes, ignoring the blinding pain that started when she put the chart back. "Are you having fun with aunt Tara baby?" She murmurs.

"Yes! Aunt Tara has Nutella momma! Can you believe that?! She also has grapefruits and we're doing tattoos together." She smiles through her tears, happy to know her baby boy is having fun with her best friend.

"That's nice baby. Now you remember to mind your Aunt like you would me or there will be hell to pay." She says sternly and Cages can practically hear her son roll his eyes. Jesus. I should really watch what I do in front of him.

"Yes momma. I know. When can you come home? I miss you." She bites her lip when she hears his little voice crack. Her eyes fill up with tears. Guilt.

"I know baby. I miss you too. Don't worry, Zacharias baby. I'll be with you and Tara tomorrow and then we will all have a super awesome slumber party. Sound good?" She hears him sniffle and she has to grit her teeth as tears fall down her hot cheeks. Her eye stinging.

"Yeah, sounds good momma. I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too baby."

* * *

"Hey baby." Gemma smiles at Cages, stroking her bruised cheek lightly.

"Hey." She smiles sleepily at the woman. "What's up?"

Gemma sighs and sits down on the bed. "I didn't want to bother you Cages, but Clay and the club are going to out to Nevada and I just wanted to let you know."

Cages heart starts beating furiously at the news. "I thought that it was just an easy trip for Jax and Bobby to Indian Hills? What happened? Are they okay?"

Gemma stroke her hair, shushing the ginger haired woman. "It's a patch over baby."

Louella snorts. "Indian Hills is gonna be patched over?" She rolls her eyes. "Doesn't really seem like something Uncle Jury would be into Gem."

Gemma sighs and smirks at her. "You know how Clay gets, Cages. Plus, it'll give our boys a fun little celebration to keep their mind of the feds." Cages blanches at her words.

"You mean a patch over party so they can get their dicks wet. Gemma, you know Clay is just going to fuck some young croweater pussy. I can't believe you're okay with that shit." She huffs and crosses her arms. Cages doesn't give a shit about what happens on a run stays on a run. More like if you're with me and fuck someone else prepare to meet these hands. Louella doesn't do cheating. Doesn't understand it and doesn't have the tolerance for it.

"It's who we are Louella Mae." Gemma says. "I know that at the end of the day, Clay is mine and so is this club. That is all that matters to me."

Cages snorts. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that Gemma." She sighs. "Thank you for telling me that they aren't going to be here. How long are they gonna be gone for?"

Gemma purses her lips. "A few days, won't be staying in Nevada for too long."

"Good." She licks her suddenly dry lips. "I leave tomorrow morning."

Gemma purses her lips. "I know baby. That's one of the reasons I wanted to tell you about our guys leaving. It might be better if you stay with me. Just until Clay gets back. I know how to take care of myself more than the self-righteous doc does."

Cages feels her beast stir slightly and takes a deep breath before smiling. "Gem, I appreciate that. But Tara and I will be fine. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a sleepover." She shrugs and then winces. _Fucking injuries. Screwing up my sarcastic remarks and movements. Ruining my image._


End file.
